EL SECRETO DE TU MIRADA
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Aquí encontrarás las respuestas a lo que muchos se han preguntado por años, ¿cómo es el patronus de Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién domina a los Dementores? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos después de la guerra? El conflicto, el odio, la diferencia de sangre, el estatus social todo confabula para que, la tan añorada paz no se dé. La paz es mezquina y el odio continúa.
1. Prefacio

**El Secreto**

 **de tu Mirada**

 **\- Dramione -**

 **Autoras:** **Laura Lunática / Ginger Lestrange**

* * *

«Una mirada dice más que mil palabras…» Así versa el dicho tan común, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando esa mirada reemplaza a un conjuro mágico? ¿Qué sucede cuando con tan solo un guiño o un parpadeo, se puede dominar a almas vagantes con sed de venganza?

«El secreto de tu mirada» Es un fic en donde encontrarás las respuestas a lo que muchos se han preguntado por años, ¿cómo es el patronus de Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién domina a los Dementores? ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos después de la guerra?

El conflicto, el odio, la diferencia de sangre, el estatus social todo confabula para que, la tan añorada paz y unión en la comunidad mágica no se dé.

La paz es mezquina y los odios continúan. …

Disclaimer: Los lugares y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la destacada escritora y autora original de la Saga de Harry Potter, J.K Rowling. Así como es importante indicar que la base de la trama se fundamenta en los capítulos «Creer para entender» y «Biogénesis» del escritor, guionista y director, Chris Carter para la serial televisiva «Los Archivos Secretos X».

* * *

 **O:**

Desde el espacio solo parece una ilusión, un truco de magia sobre un universo infinito y oscuro. Nuestra Tierra, desde esa distancia, nadie que no fuera de este mundo, se imaginaría que está llena de vida.

Nuestro planeta no se dio de un día para otro, ni apareció en el firmamento tal como lo conocemos ahora. Fue una serie de sucesos a lo largo de millones de años:

Primero en el mar apareció, hace cerca de cuatro mil millones de años, la primera forma unicelular. Fue una explosión de vida que duró millones de años, en donde comenzaron a multiplicarse los primeros organismos pluricelulares. Luego eso, se detuvo…

Hace aproximadamente cuatrocientos cuarenta millones de años una extinción masiva exterminó casi por completo todas las especies del planeta, diezmando y deshabitando los vastos océanos y dejando estéril las planicies.

Sin embargo, paulatinamente comenzaron a desarrollarse las plantas, luego los insectos. Pero nuevamente fueron aniquilados en una segunda extinción masiva que afectó a la Tierra.

El ciclo se repitió una y otra vez.

Luego los reptiles emergieron del océano lamentablemente solo para morir. Más tarde los dinosaurios lucharon por sobrevivir, igual que las primeras aves, peces y plantas que fueron exterminados en la Tierra durante una cuarta y quinta extinción.

Hasta hace aproximadamente unos cien mil años apareció el homo sapiens… el hombre.

Desde las pinturas rupestres en las cuevas, a la Biblia, a Colón y a la Apolo 11, ha sido una fuerza incansable sobre la Tierra y en ella. Catalogando el mundo natural conforme se ha revelado. Alcanzando una populación mundial de unos siete mil millones de habitantes. Todos descendientes de aquella célula original y única… de la primera chispa de vida.

Pero aún se desconoce —y nadie puede decir con certeza— qué o quién encendió aquella chispa original y en qué punto de la historia ese homo sapiens evolucionó dando origen a las personas con otras capacidades y poderes. Algunos le llaman «magia»; otros (los científicos) la denominarían como «personas con poderes extrasensoriales de origen desconocido».

Lo cierto es que tanto para las personas con magia como para quienes no la poseen, el mundo ha cambiado. Ambos saben que algo ocurre. Los sin magia, llamados «muggles», ignoran que existe un mundo alterno de humanos con otros poderes, sin embargo, vaticinan que algo no anda bien, no es común que tantos eventos (atmosféricos y catastróficos) estén azotando al mundo. Los con magia (magos o brujas) saben que la guerra terminó, mas existen algunos seres aliados quizá con alguien que ostente algún tipo de poderío absoluto, pretendiendo adueñarse tanto del mundo mágico como del no mágico.

Ambos mundos están en riesgo y tanto uno como otro, tienen las mismas interrogantes:

¿Hay un plan, un propósito o una razón de nuestra existencia? ¿Pasaremos al olvido como los que nos antecedieron? ¿Pertenecemos a la sexta extinción que se aproxima según los pronostican los científicos? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Acaso nuestra autoridades nos ocultan algo?


	2. Desolación

El puente sobre río Coln en el poblado de Bibury, Gloucestershire–Inglaterra, parecía solo un cruce blanco de nieve sólida que lo atravesaba. Abajo el agua corría caudalosa pero lenta. El movimiento del líquido oscuro, de tierra y agua, combinada con la nieve que había caído copiosamente durante varios días, hacía que la capa de hielo que se formó en la superficie avanzara con lentitud. Una lentitud amenazante que presagiaba que ese invierno sería más frío de lo habitual.

La niebla que se colaba por la ladera de la montaña que estaba al fondo y las tenues lucecitas de las casas que se encontraban a un costado, cual típica postal navideña, con tejados blancos por la nieve caída durante el día (algunos villancicos que se escuchaban a los lejos), daban el escenario perfecto de un apacible atardecer de invierno. Sin mencionar, que el informe meteorológico pronosticaba que dentro de unas horas regresaría la ventisca.

La pareja de enamorados caminaba pausadamente por el puente tanto para evitar resbalar como para no caer. También para recordar la cantidad de veces que lo habían cruzado siendo amigos. Se criaron y crecieron juntos, pero la vida se había encargado de separarlos pero también de volverlos unir. Ambos habían ido a estudiar sus respectivas carreras a universidades alejadas de su pueblo. Sin embargo, tanto William como Anne sabían que sus destinos estaban en ese hermoso pueblo. Era la ensoñación de cualquiera: un pueblo tranquilo, de casas bajas, con mucha historia para las futuras generaciones y tantas leyendas que se tejían en torno a los restos del antiguo fuerte que se divisaba en las colinas, que les era imposible pensar en abandonarlo alguna vez.

El avance del río caudaloso a paso lento por la nieve caída en los últimos tres días hacía que en agua hubiese más hielo que líquido. Era obvio que el lago cercano, al cual no habían ido por temor a quedar aislados por las tantas ventiscas, estaría congelado.

Era raro que nevara tanto. Por lo general y, a pesar de ser invierno, su clima era templado la mayor parte del año y por lo que para los pueblerinos era totalmente extraño que durante tantos días la nieve, el frío y la oscuridad se hubiese apoderado del lugar.

Sus colinas, verdes y frondosas, hoy solo eran un manto blanco que rodeaba el poblado que se esmeraba en celebrar una navidad más. Este año: una blanca navidad.

William apoyó sus manos en el barandal raído y vetusto, pero fornido del antiguo puente. Dio una bocanada de aire y luego giró hacia Anne. El vaho de su cuerpo se vio reflejado en el aire que los separaba. Ella sintió frío al tocar las manos de él. Las había guardado dentro su abrigo pero William quería tomarlas.

Él las oprimió con suavidad depositando un suave beso sobre el guante de lana celeste que ella traía. La miró a los ojos, esos bellos ojos verdes de pestañas largas y que por tantos años había amado. Sí, Anne Comstock era la mujer por la que había vuelto. Al enterarse de que ella estaba de regreso y de que se había hecho cargo del periódico del pueblo, se apresuró en terminar su residencia y hoy era el médico de Bibury. Ambos jóvenes profesionales eran queridos y respetados en el lugar, tanto que hacía tiempo la iglesia estaba reservada para la boda y los familiares y amigos tenían todo planeado para cuando ellos dieran la fecha del matrimonio para echar todo a correr… Esos arreglos que hacía meses tenían listos. Sería la boda del siglo. Pero ellos aún no se atrevían a dar el paso, sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían casados, aunque ambos entendían que ya era hora de formalizar y de tener al fin una familia juntos. Se conocían desde siempre, no había secretos entre ambos y para nadie era noticia el amor que ambos se profesaban.

—Anne, cásate conmigo —dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras ella comenzó a temblar y respondiendo con su habitual fina expresión de alegría, pero luego su sonrisa se apagó y sus ojos quedaron quietos mirando al cielo—. ¿Qué ocurre, amor? —pero ahora él lo experimentó. El frío era más fuerte, sentía que sus huesos se quebraban en su interior. Miles de agujas lo clavaban y el hielo lo comenzara a congelar. No obstante, su pecho le dolía, pero no era físico, era del alma, como si todas las penas y momentos tristes de su vida se hicieran presentes e hicieran presa de él.

Soltó las manos de su amada, porque no tenía fuerzas para aquello, cayó de rodillas pues estas ya no lo sostenían.

Al tocar el suelo un ruido se escuchó, similar al que emite la madera seca al quebrarse. Anne también se desplomó a su lado y deslizó su mano para rosar las de William. Frente a ellos estaban esas dos figuras horribles que vestían túnicas sucias y deformes. Sus manos con pústulas se acercaban a ellos mientras volaban en círculos alrededor de la pareja. No les veían sus rostros pero conforme se acercaban a sus cuerpos, sentían que el latir de sus corazones comenzaba a ralentizarse, perdiendo poco a poco el ritmo acompasado de vida. Solo distinguían un orificio negro que se los tragaba… que les succionaba la existencia.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos y de perder su conciencia, ambos vieron a lo lejos esas mismas figuras en un inmenso manchón negro que se cernía sobre el poblado.

Ambos lograron unir sus manos, antes de abandonar sus cuerpos para siempre. Se irían juntos…

Juntos por toda la eternidad.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Dicen que los pájaros dejaron de cantar y que de pronto descendió la temperatura como si el mismo Dios les hubiese quitado el aliento._

 _Nadie osó de hablar en voz alta de tanto dolor y tristeza._

 _Descubrieron los cuerpos uno por uno. Los ojos de los niños estaban cerrados como esperando permiso para abrirse, aferrados a los cuerpos de sus madres, quienes los abrazaban dispuestas a recibir todo el dolor por ellos._

 _¿Acaso esos niños aún soñaban con helados y caramelos? ¿Con una navidad plena y feliz? ¿Con tartas de manzanas, fiestas de cumpleaños y atardeceres como único futuro? Los habían despojado de su felicidad junto con sus vidas y sus cuerpos esparcidos por las calles del pueblo. Ese destino era demasiado cruel para que Dios lo permitiera._

 _Toda esa gente desdichada, ¿nacería nuevamente en un mundo diferente?_

 _Quiero creer vehementemente en una verdad que trascienda, oculta y velada menos para aquellos ojos sensibles; en la procesión sin fin de las almas; en lo que no puede ni debe ser destruido._

 _Quiero creer que ignoramos la recompensa eterna y la tristeza divina y que podemos ver su verdad; que lo que nace, vive aún después de morir y puede sepultarse en la tierra yerta, esperando solo la voluntad divina para renacer._

 _En la luz de las estrellas esas almas yacerán en reposo a la espera de volver a la vida… en esta o en otra dimensión. Vida y muerte; resurrección, magia y no magia, todos se converge en un universo infinito de posibilidades._

Dio un suspiro, mientras arrojaba el periódico al piso. Tanto dolor sufrido, en tan solo unas horas. Harry Potter, el Jefe del Departamento y luego de cinco años post guerra, aún seguía recibiendo diversos nombres. A estas alturas no sabía si reír o enojarse «el niño que vivió», «el elegido», «el héroe de guerra»… ¡Héroe! Meneó su cabeza de un lado hacia otro como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar los tristes recuerdos vividos en el pasado: las muertes, la angustia, la pérdida de amigos y el dolor de otros. ¿De héroe? ¡De héroe nada! Todo fue una cadena de sucesos que, si bien habían sido dolorosos, desencadenaron finalmente en la caída de Voldemort. Eso sin mencionar el gran apoyo de sus inseparables amigos: Hermione y Ron.

Yacía sentado en su escritorio a eso de siete de la mañana, con una taza de café que se había enfriado mientras su mente divagaba en la tristeza sufrida por esa gente. Otra vez la misma noticia, otra vez el desastre y desolación. Un ataque solo atribuible a Dementores había vuelto a ocurrir. Esta vez la víctima fue un poblado muggle, en donde dio como resultado cientos de muertos; no respetaron ni siquiera a los niños. Algunos sobrevivieron y los Aurores habían hecho un trabajo enorme en borrar la memoria a los pocos que habían logrado esconderse y escapar del ataque. Era el octavo en menos de seis meses: pero este era primero en que se aventuraban en un poblado muggle y con tantas víctimas.

Se puso de pie, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara Hermione, como mano derecha del Ministro, a pedirle explicaciones, ¿qué explicación le iba a dar? Si ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué pasaba. Eran los Dementores, estaba seguro. Pero ¿quién los mandaba? ¿O era posible que esas criaturas unieran sus mentes (si es que la tenían) y actuaran como un todo? ¿Todos por separados pero con un cerebro común?

Su amiga se sorprendería con la propuesta que tenía, pero no había otro camino. A la antigua usanza deberían trabajar, así la tuviera que contactar con Ronald Weasley quien, desde el quiebre de su noviazgo con ella, ejercía como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores en Francia. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a prestar nuevamente sus servicios en Inglaterra, puesto que el último ataque había sido devastador y urgía encontrar a los culpables.

Tanto para Hermione como para Ronald resultaría de lo más extraño que se les sumara un cuarto integrante. Alguien que había luchado por limpiar su nombre pero no había dejado de lado sus costumbres, ni su carácter difícil de llevar.

—Señor Potter, el señor Malfoy lo espera.

La secretaria, una bruja pequeña encorvada y que parecía tener más años que McGonagall, lo hacía regresar de su nebulosa.

—Dígale que…

—Buenos días, Potter. Invocaste mi presencia —no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, pues una figura que ya conocía estaba detrás de la mujer, con su mirada arrogante y su presencia altanera, Draco Malfoy ingresaba a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores.

Seguía siendo el típico orgulloso de antaño, aquel que siempre fue catalogado como el cobarde hijo de Mortífago, el declarado enemigo, era a quien debía acudir.

Los años no habían pasado en vano, ni para Draco, ni para Harry Potter, tanto el uno como el otro, en sus diferentes obligaciones, habían crecido. Harry no era tan alto como Draco pero sus hombros anchos y su talle erguido (entrenamiento propio de los Aurores), habían hecho de él un hombre totalmente diferente al joven flacucho que peleó en la guerra; En cambio Draco era alto, delgado, bastante atlético. Ya sabía que muchas chicas de Hogwarts se habían interesado en el profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, y que de seguro tenía su club de admiradoras.

—Adelante Malfoy, debemos hablar —dijo mientras se acercó a saludarlo. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, más fuerte de lo normal.

—Dementores ¿no? —agregó de inmediato, entregando la capa a la secretaria quien había estirado instintivamente la mano para recibirla.

—Así es.

La secretaria abandonó la oficina cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Ambos tenían temas que tratar. El Ministro estaba a la espera de la respuesta que Potter le iba a dar. Harry por su lado, esperaba que Malfoy así como Hermione y Ron, estuviesen de acuerdo con lo que les iba a proponer.


	3. Reencuentro

_Es hora de regresar. De dejar de bailar con tu recuerdo y de enfrentarte de una vez. Sé que será difícil y que quizá a la hora de verte otra vez a los ojos, miles de recuerdos recientes se activen nuevamente en mi ser._

 _¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Cómo es que durante todos estos años aún siga pensando en ti? Te has clavado en mí como la espada en la piedra y no he tenido la fuerza suficiente para sacarte de allí. Estás tan metida en mi ser, que todo lo que hago gira en torno a ti:_

 _¿Qué diría ella?_

 _¿Qué opinaría ella?_

 _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_

 _¿Con quién estará? ¿Ya habrá encontrado a otro?_

 _¿Me recordará tanto como yo a ella?_

 _Todos los días las mismas preguntas retumban en mi mente. Incluso a veces creo hasta oír tu voz y luego, como de la nada, ella se apaga. Se oculta de mí y no logro remembrarla. Solo me quedan por segundos algunas reminiscencias de lo que alguna vez fue, de aquellas hermosas palabras que a mi oído decías… Luego, de repente todo se activa y creo hasta verte a mi lado._

 _Lo sé. Soy un loco. Un loco que, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia que ha puesto entre ambos, te sigue amando como el primer día._

 _Ahora te veré nuevamente y eso de verdad hace que mi cuerpo experimente espasmos que no puedo controlar. Ya sabes, son mis estúpidos nervios, los que con los años no logro domar._

Tienes un excelente trabajo, un prestigio, todo un mundo por delante. ¿Quién era yo entonces en tu vida? Era el estúpido segundón que nunca brilló con luz propia. Feliz has de estar en lo tuyo. Todos estos años te he amado como no te imaginas y también te he llegado a odiar con todas mis fuerzas, como si con eso pudiera aplacar el amor que está por sobre la verdad que inunda y ahoga cada poro de mi ser.

Ron Weasley se armaba de valor para ingresar a la reunión que tendría aquella mañana con Harry Potter. Al caminar por los pasillos del Ministerio, muchas personas lo saludaban al pasar. Como autómata respondía, pues no veía caras, no veía personas, sino que solo sombras que con una mano lo hacían ver en donde se encontraba, indicándole incluso qué pasillo tomar para no perderse en el laberinto.

No, definitivamente esa no había sido la mejor opción: Regresar y ver a Hermione no era el camino correcto. Sin embargo entendía que debía definitivamente enfrentar a sus temores pues no podía avanzar en su nueva relación con aquella novia francesa y obsequiarle a su vida un nuevo capítulo, si no dejaba de una vez por todas de darle leídas y releídas al capítulo anterior… ese que llevaba por título: "Hermione Granger".

Si bien sabía que quizá fuese un error el reencuentro, también tenía claro cuál era su obligación, su deber moral y profesional. Esos eran los valores agregados que le decían que debía estar allí, que ese era lugar correcto junto a su amigo Harry Potter para combatir juntos contra esos seres que estaban azolando a muggles y a magos. Y si para ello tenía que aunar fuerzas con ella y con el altanero de Malfoy, pues lo haría.

Era consciente de que Malfoy había redimido sus culpas y que luchaba por limpiar su nombre. El hecho de haber sido mortífago y de que conocía los ardides de estos, así como los de sus aliados, eran un punto a su favor a la hora enfrentar la amenaza.

De tanto cavilar hasta que al fin llegó a la oficina de Harry, en donde una secretaria de aspecto severo, lo recibió. No obstante la mujer le sonrió de buena gana invitándolo a ingresar a la oficina de su amigo quien ya lo esperaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione Granger, Jefa de Gabinete del Ministro y su mano derecha, se encontraba en su oficina con un legajo de papeles en su escritorio pero solo uno tenía en sus manos y era el informe que el Jefe de Aurores le había enviado.

¡Dementores! ¡Dementores en un poblado muggle! Eso era realmente apocalíptico. Un Armagedón se estaba cerniendo frente a sus narices y ellos sin poder hacer nada. Y claro, Harry no halló mejor solución que llamar a Ronald Weasley, como si ganas de verlo tuviera luego de todos sus engaños e infidelidades. Y por otro lado ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer allí Draco Malfoy?

Cuando recibió la correspondencia reservada de Harry, leyó varias veces el mismo párrafo:

 _—Por lo mismo, salvo su mejor parecer, he solicitado al Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Señor Draco Malfoy Black, que pueda prestar asesorías al Ministerio en cuanto a las estrategias de ataque que tienen los Dementores, lo cual es de evidente conocimiento del Señor Malfoy, debido a su pasado (obligado según los preceptos errados de su padre)._

—«Salvo su mejor parecer» —leyó en voz alta—. ¡Ya lo llamaste! Y me lo dices cuando ya lo tienes todo armado. Siempre tan impulsivo, siempre tan …

Dio un respiro para no seguir hablando. S se bebió de un sorbo el vaso de agua que estaba en su escritorio. Era hora de enfrentar a esos tres. Como fuera, había que derrotar esa amenaza y si volver a ver Ron y trabajar junto al "señor defensor de los sangre pura" servía, pues bien, lo haría. Total ella no era la misma chica que se dejaba intimidar por esa mirada gris ni por los embustes de Ron. Si ya antes tenía su carácter, con los años este se había fortalecido. Ya la conocía bien Harry quien con los años y la gran cantidad de decepciones amorosas a su haber, también habían forjado un carácter totalmente distinto al que tenían de adolescentes. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sabía que la esencia debía ser la misma.

Rió sin querer. No era del todo malo ver a Ron después de todo y quizá tampoco lo fuera ver a Malfoy, quizá ahora ella se divirtiera a costa del hurón albino...

Tomó un portafolios y metió allí el legajo de antecedentes, todos relacionados con los últimos ataques ocurridos y en cuadruplicado. Le entregaría a cada uno, una copia de dichos antecedentes, datos que en su mayoría solo manejaba ella y Harry y ahora debía obligatoriamente que compartir con quienes realizarían la investigación. Esa en la que ansiaba participar. La propuesta de Harry era trabajo de campo. Nada de oficina, ni papeleo. Era volver a sus a raíces y a la acción.

Sin más que pensar salió de su oficina, indicando a su secretaria, una jovencita de unos veinte años, a dónde se dirigía.

Al llegar a la oficina de Harry, la secretaria de este ya la esperaba, la saludó amablemente y le abrió la puerta para que ingresara. Ya la conocía de años y sabía que Hermione odiaba ser anunciada.

Draco que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del despacho de Harry, vio que la puerta se abría y en forma automática se puso de pie al ver una figura femenina que ingresaba a la oficina. Ron también lo hizo y pudo observar que a este las orejas se le habían puesto del mismo tono que su cabello. En cambio Harry solo avanzó hasta ella y la saludó con un exagerado abrazo. Pero, aún no lograba entender. Supuestamente Hermione Granger, la que él recordaba, distaba bastante de la mujer que tenía allí cerca. Esta era toda elegancia: lucía un traje de dos piezas (falda y chaqueta en color gris) una blusa blanca de seda en donde pudo advertir que traía otra debajo para aminorar la presencia de su sostén. Pestañeó con fuerza un par de veces para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

— _¿Le estoy mirando los pechos a Granger? ¡Vaya, el estar tanto tiempo encerrado en Hogwarts me está volviendo loco!_ —se dijo—. _Granger, ¿atractiva? Sí, que estás loco, Draco_ —él mismo se regañó al sorprenderse pensando de esa manera. Sin embargo, no podía parar de mirar el rostro de ella. Era delgado, con maquillaje suave, labios en tono rosa pálido y su cabello liso sedoso y en corte melena, bastante más claro de lo que recordaba. No, definitivamente esa Hermione era otra.

—Vaya Malfoy, pensé que tus malos modales habían pasado con los años. ― ¡Demonios! Por estar pensando en la anatomía de ella, no alcanzó a escuchar el saludo que la recién llegada había hecho.

—Granger, buenos días.

Hermione solo negó con su cabeza, resignada a darse cuenta que Malfoy seguía con los mismos resentimientos hacia ella y su origen, mientras rápidamente le quitó la mano que hábilmente Draco había atrapado para saludarla.

Luego Hermione se acercó a Ronald y este le sonrió nervioso para luego abrazarla. No obstante, Draco y Harry advirtieron que las manos de ella solo descansaban en sus costados sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por responder a ese abrazo. Ron también lo notó y optó por soltar a Hermione. La había hecho de oro. Sabía que ella no lo quería y que aún le guardaba resentimiento por todo lo vivido en el pasado. Carraspeó para cortar lo complicado de la situación y tratar de disimular su error.

—Me da gusto verlos, a todos —dijo Hermione mientras en forma presurosa sacaba de su portafolio una carpeta para cada uno. ―Es necesario que cada uno lea los antecedentes con que contamos para poder diseñar una estrategia de búsqueda y ataque.

—¿Estás diciendo de que los cuatro trabajaremos juntos?

—Así es, Malfoy. Trabajaremos los cuatro como si fuésemos amigos desde chiquitos. ¿Algún problema con ello? —respondió Hermione a Malfoy mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Draco, lejos se cohibirse, le respondió a aquella mirada con una simple encogida de hombros—. Como veo que te da igual Malfoy, supongo que no tendrás problema que tú y yo seamos compañeros para que Harry trabaje con Ronald —para Hermione sería más fácil trabajar con el petulante de Malfoy que con su ex. En cambio Ron habría apostado porque Hermione lo prefiriera a él.

—Por mi parte no hay ningún problema, Granger. Solo quiero que sepas que duermo desnudo —dijo sonriente mientras abría su carpeta y comenzaba a leer los documentos. Harry intentó disimular su risa tras su carpeta la que llevó a su cara para cubrirla.

Hermione miró sin entender con exactitud la indirecta de Malfoy. Si bien era perita en temas técnicos y administrativos del Ministerio, en lo que era doble sentido era realmente un desastre, pero no pensaba quedar en evidencia ante esos tres, menos ante el engreído de Draco.

—Está bien Malfoy, no me preocupa que duermas desnudo. Mi primer trabajo fue en una guardería infantil.


	4. Simplemente amigos

El comentario de Draco y la respuesta de Hermione a ninguno de los presentes dejó indiferente. Harry descubrió su rostro –oculto detrás de su carpeta- mirando extrañado a Hermione. Su amiga realmente era de armas tomar, antes nunca habría respondido a un tipo de comentario de esa índole, pero ahora lo había hecho de lo más natural. ¡Ella sí que sabía cómo darle ese tipo de agradables sorpresas! Sobre todo porque a Malfoy se le formó una arruga en la frente al escuchar la respuesta y Ron tenía los ojos como platos de lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Será mejor que no la subestimes, Malfoy. Créeme, no es una buena opción hacerla enojar —advirtió Ron, quien conocía perfectamente cómo podía llegar a ser ella en un momento así.

—Les agradeceré a cada uno que se centren en los expedientes que les acabo de entregar —gruñó Hermione brindando su habitual mirada reprobatoria. Harry desde un extremo de la oficina dio un respiro de resignación y avanzó hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás.

—Mi intención no era molestar, Granger. Solo quería amenizar la conversación —agregó Draco—. _Creo que le hace falta una buena dosis de sexo_ _—_ murmuró entre dientes lo suficientemente audible para que ella lo captara. Al parecer había activado ese mecanismo secreto que solía utilizar, o como Ron lo llamaba, esa especie de «"oído amaestrado» y podía escuchar a la perfección hasta el más leve de los bisbiseos y las palabras de Draco Malfoy no fueron la excepción.

—Lo que me falte o me sobre, Malfoy, no es asunto tuyo. Y por favor, lee lo que acabo de entregarte, sino comprobaré tienes déficit atencional.

—¡Sí que eres estresante! —añadió Ronald sonriendo, pero apenas lo había dicho, ya se había arrepentido, ahora la mirada asesina cobraba otra víctima: él.

—¿Qué has dicho, Ronald? Repite lo que has dicho —al parecer la presencia de Ron había causado una revolución en ella. Estaba tan perceptible a todo que involuntariamente había levantado la voz y exagerado su reacción.

—Nada, solo dije que eres estresante —repitió Ron—. Hermione, solo tenemos unos cuantos minutos frente a ti, y ya te convertiste en un ogro —intentó calmarla. Esperaba que la estrategia resultara.

—A ver chicos: ¿ustedes realmente saben a qué nos enfrentamos? Por si no se han dado cuenta este es un caso grave. Harry, ¿estás seguro que fue una buena elección tener a Weasley y a Malfoy? —Harry la miró sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero no respondió—. Si seguimos como hemos comenzado, considero que la presencia de ustedes dos será insostenible — agregó señalando a ambos.

En ese instante Harry entendió que era hora de actuar y poner orden.

—Señores, será mejor que los asuntos personales los resuelvan allá afuera, estamos aquí debido a un grave problema. Este asunto es sumamente delicado —Harry, se vio obligado a terminar su discusión, pues si no hacía algo comenzarían con el pie izquierdo, y eso no le convenía para la investigación—. Señores… Señorita —continuó el Jefe de Aurores mientras los dos en cuestión respiraron profundo para no soltar una carcajada—. Los Dementores están causando serios problemas, no solo en el mundo mágico, si no a los muggles. Debemos resolver este asunto lo más pronto posible —finalizó Harry para posteriormente tomar su carpeta y continuar leyendo.

Luego de la aclaración realizada por Harry, un extraño y difícil silencio rodeó la oficina. Todos se mantenían atentos en el asunto de los Dementores. Los cuatro leían sus expedientes tratando de encontrar alguna pista.

—Esto sí que es extraño… ¿por qué atacar a los muggles? —preguntó de repente Ronald rascándose la cabeza. Mientras que las miradas de reprimenda por tal pregunta se hicieron presentes de inmediato—. ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo. Solo fue una pregunta, por muy tonta que sea, ustedes también se la han hecho —aclaró Ron, mientras se hundía en el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado.

Draco por su parte, solo dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Harry, mientras que Hermione dejaba sus ojos en blando y hacia un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos, los expedientes no les decían nada. Repasaban constantemente los múltiples ataques pero no lograban encontrar ninguna pista. No tenían lógica, no se explicaban el por qué atacaban de esa manera. Algunos eran organizados y otros no tanto, daba la impresión de que eran ataques aleatorios y otras veces tan organizados y complicados como si estuviesen siendo dirigidos por alguien o por algo…

—Esto es realmente tedioso, no logro encontrar pista alguna, no se me ocurre nada — protestó Draco azotando la carpeta en la mesita que se encontraba frente a él. Se levantó y se dirigió pensativo hacia la ventana.

—¿Sería bueno ir a dar un vistazo a Azkaban ¿No creen? —sugirió Ron, quien después se sintió incómodo por las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros, sintiéndose fuera de lugar —Ahí comenzó todo ¿No? Ya, está bien, olviden lo que dije…

—No Ron, considero que es una buena idea —extrañamente Hermione había concordado con él. Incluso hasta le brindó una suave sonrisa debido a la sugerencia inteligente de él—. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —preguntó Hermione, dirigiéndose a los otros.

—¿Envidiosa Granger porque alguien tenga una ocurrencia antes que tú? —para Draco cada vez se estaba haciendo más interesante hacerla sulfurar. Las mejillas de su ex compañera de colegio se ponían de un tono rosa que realmente le sorprendía—. Y tú, Weasley, ¿tenías cerebro? Siempre pensé que utilizabas el de Granger… el tuyo ha de estar nuevo, ¿no?

—Deja de hablar estupideces, Malfoy —dijo Harry mientras revisaba su reloj de bolsillo—. Ya es tarde, será mejor que hagamos la visita el día de mañana —al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie—. ¿Les parece a las ocho de la maña? —todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bueno, qué les parece si los invito a cenar. Digo, por el reencuentro —propuso Ron

—Lo siento, Weasley, tengo otros compromisos —se disculpó Draco—. Los veo mañana —y sin más salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Yo también tengo otros asuntos que atender antes de llegar a casa. Nos vemos mañana —dijo Harry dejando a solas a Hermione y Ron.

—Bueno… Yo me quedaré un rato más —a Hermione no se lo ocurrió otra cosa, así que Ron tenía la oportunidad de insistir con la invitación o por lo menos de poder tener algunas palabras con ella.

—Hermione, sé que no soy de tu agrado, pero quisiera hablar contigo —dijo Ron, introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos laterales del pantalón—. Anda, vamos a cenar ¿sí?

—Está bien. Iré por mi bolso, espérame en la recepción —Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió enfurecida con ella misma por haber aceptado. Pero de todas formas, quiéralo o no había temas que aún estaban inconclusos pero no estaba segura de querer abordarlos ahora.

Ron la esperó en la recepción impaciente y totalmente nervioso. De verdad que no sabía cómo comenzaría el diálogo con su eterno amor. Sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, saber definitivamente si ella ya no lo amaba, tenía que estar tranquilo consigo mismo, solo así podría continuar con la actual relación.

—Estoy lista. Tú dices a dónde —dijo Hermione

—Sí, claro. Acompáñame —Ron la tomó de la cintura delicadamente para indicarle el camino.

Ron llevó a Hermione a un centro y elegante restaurante muggle que se encontraba a escasos metros del ministerio. No era cualquier lugar, sino que era el centro de encuentros solo de la aristocracia londinense. Hermione, sorprendida, no quiso preguntar cómo pagaría. Prefirió guardar su pregunta y esperar. Al entrar, de inmediato los atendió el capitán de meseros, personalmente les indicó cuál era su mesa.

Luego de haber tomados sus respectivo asientos, el hombre les mostró la carta.

—¿Desean tomar un, café, vino, whisky, champaña, en tanto eligen algún platillo? —les preguntó.

—Gracias, Capitán, ¿puede buscar entre sus mejores vinos y traernos uno? —solicitó Ronald.

—Por supuesto, señor Weasley —el capitán se marchó dejando a cargo a uno de los meseros.

Hermione, realmente estaba sorprendida. Más bien, intrigada. ¿Cómo era posible que el capitán le atendiera tan bien? Entonces, ¿qué tipo de trabajo realizaba? Ronald no era de restaurante caros ni menos de codearse con la aristocracia, ¿qué habría cambiado en él durante todos esos años?

—Debes tener un buen trabajo para poder pagar este lugar, Ron —las palabras de Hermione para él resultaron hirientes, incluso ofendido. Realmente no reconocía a su antigua amiga y ex novia. Nunca imaginó que Hermione le criticara de esa manera y ella se dio cuenta, no por lo que dijo, si no por como lo había dicho.

—Afortunadamente tengo un muy buen trabajo, Hermione, el cual permite darme los lujos que antes no podía —respondió en un tono amable. No caería en arrebatos como solía hacerlo. Ahora se detenía a pensar antes de actuar. Con el tiempo, Weasley, se había dado cuenta que en ocasiones la vida es como un ajedrez, tienes que pensar muy bien cómo jugar tus piezas o perderás la partida—. Hermione, quiero hablar de nosotros —le dijo sin más preámbulo.

—Yo no lo deseo, Ronald —respondió segura.

—Es necesario, Hermione. Tú me acusaste de un engaño que nunca cometí. —Señaló Ron.

—Pues tu actitud me demostró lo contrario.

—Intenté aclarar las cosas pero nunca me diste oportunidad, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? —preguntó Ron, alzando un poco la voz.

—Te pregunté con quién me engañabas, te advertí que sabía la verdad de muy buena fuente.

—Sí, muy buena fuente… le creíste más a Parkinson… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Mi palabra para ti no valía nada. Me sentí humilladlo por tu acusación, no me permitiste tener un juicio justo… preferiste tomar justicia por tu propia mano, Hermione —hizo una pausa, bebió un poco de agua de la copa y continuó hablando: —Sí, tal vez fue mi error el no buscarte para que me permitieras aclarar las cosas… es hora que me escuches…

—No tengo nada que escuchar, Ron.

—Ya es tarde. Lo nuestro no fue y punto.

—¡Maldición, Hermione! No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a hacer pareja, solo quiero aclarar lo que pasó. Yo aún te amo, has sido un maldito fantasma todo este tiempo. Quiero una vida Hermione, pero si tu fantasma me sigue persiguiendo no podré hacerlo —dijo afligido y con toda la verdad que podía expresar.

—En ese momento el joven mesero les traía un vino de noble cosecha para que probaran. Ron se calmó unos segundos y le pidió que la copa fuese catada por Hermione. Ella igual se calmó al recibir la copa por parte del Capitán.

—Sí, está bien. Gracias.

El hombre sirvió las copas y de inmediato se retiró del lugar.

—No es mi culpa, tú tomaste tu propia decisión —dijo al cabo de unos segundos al ver que ella no hablaba. La terquedad de ella comenzaba a molestarlo. En todos esos años, su testarudez había aumentado.

—Me vas a escuchar quieras o no Hermione —señaló furioso. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención—. Lo siento… pero debes escuchar.

Hermione se echó hacía atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos mientras Ron comenzaba con el relato:

—Fue durante el cumpleaños de Cho Chang…tú no asististe porque tenías gripe. No sé si recuerdes, pero no podías acompañarme. Así que decidí ir en representación de ambos. Cuando llegué, Cho se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa, así que la fui a buscar para presentarle mis felicitaciones, pero todo fue muy extraño… Cuando salí, Cho subía las escalinatas que conducían del jardín a la entrada del salón principal. Cuando la vi, de inmediato la saludé y di un abrazo de buenos deseos, como amigos, le bese la mejilla, pero ella resbaló, esto hizo que nuestros rostros estuviesen muy cerca… Lo malo fue que había una testigo que vio lo que quiso ver… Pansy Parkinson y te hizo saber a ti su versión, la cual creíste al instante.

Hermione lo miró con su ceño fruncido por algunos instante, luego pestañeó y se acercó un poco a la mesa, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ron? —él solo dio un suspiro—. ¿Sabes? creo que todo esto es mentira, otro embuste más de tu parte, dime ¿por qué entonces Cho no me dio la cara y me aclaró las cosas?

—Yo le pedí a Cho que no hablara contigo, después de todo la que tiene que dar explicaciones es Parkinson, ella fue quien mintió. Dime Hermione ¿Tan poco me querías? Que a la primera me dejaste ¿Así? ¿Así de sencillo? —Ron hizo la pregunta del millón. Hermione, mantuvo la boca cerrada, ella misma no sabía qué contestar—. Hermione, estoy listo para cualquier respuesta, no temas en dármela —Ron la miró a los ojos y luego recorrió su rostro. Era bella, pero fría y dura de corazón—. ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que tu amor hacia mí solo fue de grandes amigos, que nunca te hice feliz como tú te lo merecías. Así que si tu respuesta es que no me querías lo suficiente, la entenderé. Y debes estar tranquila, que no me molesta en lo absoluto —Ron sabía que si esa era la respuesta, por supuesto que dolería, pero también, entendía que así se cerraría un ciclo de vida y le permitiría abrir uno nuevo. Por él, por su bien.

—Tienes razón, tal vez el amor que sentía, no era realmente amor. Quizá nunca fuimos el no para el otro… en realidad, que no sé—declaró Hermione, después de pensar su respuesta.

—No, nunca lo fuimos —Ron cerró fuertemente el puño izquierdo que mantenía debajo de la meza.

—Discúlpame, Ron. Independiente de amarte o no, debí haberte permitido hablar, y no juzgarte así a la primera, como lo hice. Me equivoqué, lo reconozco. Debí tomar las cosas de quien venían y no lo hice.

—Al contrario, Hermione. Yo debí haberte buscado para aclarar las cosas y tampoco lo hice.

En ese preciso instante la música del lugar comenzó a sonar en forma suave, una melodía de piano que les entregaba una especie de escudo transparente de tranquilidad.

— ¿Amigos? —pregunto Hermione, al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano.

—Por supuesto, Hermione. Siempre… eternamente tu amigo —Ron, había logrado lo que quería, ahora sería más sencillo vivir. Después de todo trabajaría a su lado.


	5. Julie Magné

Al día siguiente, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, se encontraban los cuatro en la oficina del Jefe de Aurores de Londres, Harry Potter, listos para realizar una visita inspectiva a Azkaban, tal como lo habían acordado durante la reunión anterior.

El alcaide de mencionado recinto, el Auror Samuel Martin, los esperaría en la recepción de la prisión para acompañarlos en la inspección y guiarlos por las diferentes dependencias. Para ellos, ver ese lugar e indagar era primordial en la búsqueda de alguna pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando Voldemort fue derrotado y el nuevo ministerio asumió, una de las primeras medidas que adoptaron fue desterrar a los Dementores de Azkaban. Sin embargo, y para mal de muchos mortífagos, el nuevo ministerio mantuvo a algunos allí para dar el castigo que se merecían a los seguidores más acérrimos del «"Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado», quienes con el tiempo, también fueron desterrados.

Para Draco regresar a ese lugar no era muy alentador puesto que estuvo recluido allí durante algunas semanas después de la guerra a la espera de su juicio. Lo que vio y escuchó en ese lugar, no se lo daba ni a su peor enemigo. Además durante ese periodo su padre, quien había logrado escapar a la ley, había sido asesinado por otros mortífagos. Todo eso confabuló en la precaria salud de Narcisa Malfoy, su madre.

Hermione advirtió algo sombrío en la expresión de Draco. No era el mismo que tenía ganas de iniciar ya la cacería y que además, se le había insinuado el día anterior. Entendía… sabía qué le pasaba… Conocía esa expresión…

Cuando ella perdió a sus padres, luego de la guerra en manos de un grupo de mortífagos que dieron con el paradero de ellos, jamás pudo regresar a la casa que alguna vez llamó hogar. Sentía que el dolor y la esencia de esas dos personas que tanto la amaron, aún estaba allí y ella no podía hacer nada. Murieron sin saber por qué y sin recordarla a ella como hija. Eso le desgarraba el alma noche tras noche cuando a solas lloraba su ausencia, mientras se maldecía a sí misma por no haberles hablado con la verdad; por haber determinado el futuro de ellos; por haber pensado por ellos. Quizá si ella no hubiese hecho nada, tal vez y solo "tal vez", habrían tenido una oportunidad para salvarse. Esa era su culpa.

Una mirada triste se cruzó con la de Malfoy, quien desvió el contacto visual al instante. Temía que sus defensas estuviesen disminuidas y que Granger, con los años, se hubiese convertido en legeremántica. Sin embargo, ese breve contacto bastó para que, lejos de lo que pensaba, le alcanzara a él para ingresar a la mente de ella y viera que recordaba a sus padres, muertos en manos de mortífagos.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que su vida, a pesar de haberla creído diferente a la del resto, no distaba mucho de la de Granger. Ambos habían sufrido la pérdida de sus padres. Él, por un lado, a su padre muerto en manos de quienes alguna vez compartieron su mesa o se reían de sus delitos: esos mismos mortífagos que eran su logia, fueron también sus verdugos.

Y por otro, su madre, a quien la muerte de Lucius, la caída en desgracia del apellido Malfoy y el miedo también de perder a su hijo, habían minado la entereza de Narcisa, dejándola sumida en un mundo de fantasía, en donde solo ella existía. Su madre ahora, con los años, estaba quieta… no hablaba, no se quejaba, solo se dedicaba a mirar el bosque cercano a la mansión, sentada en su mecedora a la orilla de la ventana del segundo piso. Rodeada de un par de elfos y sin recordar nada.

Una enfermedad tan muggle que ella jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, la había atacado. Su mente día a día se cubría de trazos color marrón, cerrando el paso a los recuerdos y marcando senda hacia la niñez. Sí, Narcisa sufría del mal de Alzheimer. Solo se mantenía con algunos medicamentos muggles y con ayuda de enfermeras y sanadores de San Mungo, pues ni la magia surtía efectos cuando la enfermedad era irreversible, o cuando el paciente no quería curarse. Quizá irse de la realidad para Narcisa era lo mejor, que vivir el horror de los recuerdos del tiempo al lado de Lucius, de las atrocidades que fue víctima por parte de Voldemort y de la despiadada de su hermana, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bajó su vista pues sintió un leve hielo en su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Meneó su cabeza, estaba paranoica. Malfoy debía estarse riendo de ella por lo débil que se había mostrado. Sin embargo al dar de soslayo una mirada, Draco seguía cabizbajo y al parecer ni él ni ella, habían reparado en que Harry hablaba y hablaba. Pestañeó y dirigió todos sus sentidos hacia lo que su amigo decía.

—… el ataque ocurrió en unos edificios de departamentos en los suburbios de Londres… gente muggle muy humilde. Por lo menos cincuenta perso…

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó ella. Harry la miró sin entender ¿Hermione Granger no estaba poniendo atención? ¡Eso había que dejarlo para la posteridad!—.Durante la madrugada —repitió lo que hacía unos instantes ya había dicho.

Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, para evitar estrellar los puños con la pared. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar todo aquello? De alguna manera ya vería cómo descargar toda esa rabia contenida.

—Sugiero que tú y Draco vayan a Azkaban. Ron y yo, como Jefe de Aurores, iremos al lugar del ataque.

—Jefe de… —Hermione no pudo evitar guardarse su expresión de admiración. Ronald era Jefe de Aurores, pero ¿de dónde?

—Sí, Hermione. Soy Jefe de Aurores en París. ¿Te sorprende, acaso? —preguntó Ron casi ofendido. Hermione siempre le había dicho que estudiara algo, que no se quedara eternamente trabajando en "Sortilegios Weasley", era seguro que en estos momentos esa expresión de boca abierta de su ex novia venía a demostrarle a ella, cuánto él valía. La noche anterior ella había quedado intrigada pero no había querido sacarla de esa duda. Ahora se daba el gusto de demostrarle quién era en realidad Ronald Weasley.

—No me lo habías dicho —¿por qué ella no sabía ese pequeño-gran detalle? ¿Qué otras sorpresas tendría ocultas Ronald? Miró disimuladamente a Harry, sabía que su amigo le debía una charla profunda.

—No lo creí necesario, Hermione —ahora ella entendía cómo su amigo había pagado todo, la noche anterior y cómo sus gustos y modales eran diferentes. Se reprendió a sí misma pensando con aires de superioridad, ¿hasta cuándo iba a seguir siendo la misma prejuiciosa de siempre? ¿por qué le costaba tanto confiar en la gente? ¿Era que ella se creía perfecta? En eso debía darle los créditos a Malfoy. Lo reconocía: Draco tenía competencia.

—No Granger, no eres perfecta. Si lo fueras, ya me tendrías el apellido Malfoy —dijo Draco haciendo un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

—No te atrevas a entrar nuevamente en mis pensamientos, Malfoy. ¡Te lo advierto!

—No eres necesario ingresar a ellos, basta con ver tu expresión de superioridad.

Hasta ahí le llegó lo mágico del silencio de Malfoy a Hermione. Él seguía siendo el mismo engreído y petulante de siempre. Claro, que no podía negar el atractivo físico que el ahora profesor, tenía. Pero eso quedaba en nada frente a lo inadecuada y poco certeras intervenciones que él tenía. Pero esta, extrañamente le había causado gracia y le había respondido a Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa, que evidentemente también sorprendió al resto.

Pero más a Draco…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahí estaban. Calados de frío mirando el horrible espectáculo que les ofrecía la niebla matinal. Una población muggle completamente asolada… nuevamente… delante de ellos. ¿Quién o qué comandaba todo aquello? ¿Qué ser malévolo estaba detrás de tanta destrucción y muerte?

Avanzó por la estrecha calle adoquinada y resbaladiza por el hielo, sus botas de estilo militar impedían que trastabillara, pero aun así su paso era cauteloso. Más que por seguridad, por respeto los cuerpos que se encontraban detrás de esas paredes. Silentes, pero su alma clamaba justicia. Él las podía escuchar. Las sentía en cada poro de su ser.

Sus ojos azules, empañados por el dolor miraban cómo sus colegas habían creado un escudo protector cerrando las calles para evitar que otros muggles se acercaran. ¿Por qué se habían ensañado con aquella población? ¿Acaso no tenían ya bastante con vivir con menos que lo justo?

Dio un fuerte respiro y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire helado y viciado por el dolor. Esperaba que Hermione y Malfoy encontraran alguna pista en Azkaban. Pero… ¿Qué más pista que el horrible escenario en donde él y Harry se encontraban?

¿Existía un Dios muggle? ¿Ese dios también había creado a los magos? Y si fue capaz de crear tanta perfección, tanta diversidad, ¿cómo no fue capaz de evitar esa matanza? ¿Era entonces que el hecho de ser pobre o marginal los marcaba para tener un destino así de cruel? ¿Qué pasaba con los niños que cesaron de súbito sus sueños? ¿Qué pasó con esas madres que no alcanzaron a despedirse de sus hijos? ¿O con esos padres que no tuvieron oportunidad de besar la frente de sus hijas para decirles que en la eternidad estarían juntos? Todo para ellos se volvió oscuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se fueron de este mundo sin saber qué les había ocurrido.

—Los muggles creerán que fue un escape de gas.

La voz de su amigo Harry Potter la escuchó lejana, como si hablara dentro de una caja o como si sus oídos estuviesen siendo víctima de la altura en un viaje largo en escoba. El dolor lo estaba embargando. Las víctimas en rededor clamaban por él, por los Aurores, por una respuesta a todo, y él... él no podía quedarse ahí parado.

Miró a Harry a los ojos y en ese momento reparó en dónde estaba, y quien lo esperaba a solo unas cuantas calles de ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ron? ¿De qué te acordaste? —Harry conocía a Ronald Weasley desde que tenía once años y sabía que esa mirada fija y cristalizada era sinónimo de algo que se le había venido a la mente y que nada bueno auguraba.

—Se trata de Julie.

—¿Julie? ¿Tu novia? ¿Le ocurre algo? —Ron guardó silencio mientras deslizaba una mano por su cabello. En realidad no lo sabía, pero en ese instante viendo cuán cerca estuvo ella de los riesgos que sintió unas ganas enormes de ir a su lado.

—El hotel muggle en donde se queda está muy cerca de acá.

—No sabía que ella había venido contigo.

—No te lo había dicho, porque llegó justo anoche. Cuando regresé de cenar con Hermione me avisó que acaba de aterrizar en Londres. Me tenía una sorpresa… en fin,

—¿Por qué no la llevaste a La Madriguera?

—Porque ella no sabe nada de la magia… Creo que debí haberle hablado con la verdad desde un principio. La he puesto en riesgo.

—Ron, no es tu culpa. No sabemos quién o qué está detrás de todo esto. Para eso nos hemos reunido los cuatro, para averiguarlo.

—Ella debe saberlo.

—¿Saber qué? ¿De nuestras sospechas? ¡Vamos Ron, ella es...

—¿Muggle? Y porque es muggle ¿no tiene derecho a saber qué la amenaza? Mira Harry toda esta gente… niños, mujeres y hombres murieron sin saber qué ni porqué los asesinaron. No tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse o de huir. Julie, pudo estar entre ellos…

—Pero no lo está.

—A Merlín, Gracias. Pero la amenaza sigue y no voy a permitir que a ella le ocurra algo. Le diré la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué verdad hablas, amigo?

—Que soy un mago.

—Sabes que eso no se puede divulgar.

—Lo sé. Pero existe la posibilidad de hacerlo cuando sabes que esa persona es con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

—Así es. Pero Julie no es esa persona. Hasta donde sé, tú todavía estás interesado en Hermione.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo. Pero viendo todo esto, el riesgo a que estuvo expuesta, me doy cuenta de que la quiero y que no me perdonaría si algo le ocurriera. Harry, amigo… Tú serás mi testigo. A ti te lo he confesado y por tanto pido tu autorización para hablar con mi novia y decirle quién soy.

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry siguió caminando pensando en lo que su amigo acababa de decir. — ¿Arriesgarías todo, aun cuando ella te pueda rechazar al saberlo?

—Completamente —Ronald deslizó su mano por su cabeza al responder—. Esta vez no lo echaré a perder Harry, te lo aseguro —Harry sonrió.

—Tienes mi apoyo, Ron. Lo que más quiero es verte feliz… a ti y a Hermione.

—Una vez que le cuente todo, la llevaré a La Madriguera. Allí estará a salvo. Mi madre estará feliz de conocerla.

—Suerte. Ve ahora mismo. Yo y el resto nos encargamos de todo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ron tomara camino hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba Julie Magné (su novia), una figura translúcida en forma de dragón pequeño llegó ante ellos. Ambos supieron de quién se trataba.

—«Saludos Harry y Ron. Ha ocurrido un grave ataque en Arefu, un poblado en las alturas del país. No fueron muchas las bajas ya que es un pueblo que también alberga a magos. Al parecer los Dementores no estaban en conocimiento de aquello… En estos momentos nuestro ministerio se encuentra realizando las gestiones pertinentes en orden a dar captura a los responsables, pues todos escaparon. Si hubiese novedades, te avisaré. Eso es todo».

Ron miró expectante a Harry, esperando algunas respuestas de su parte. El mensaje de su hermano Charlie que vivía en Rumania era bastante claro.

—No fue al azar, amigo —dijo Harry.

—Eso creo. Espero que mi instinto me engañe, pero por lo visto están siendo más arriesgados.

—Así es. Están probándose a ellos mismos… Van de menos a más.

—Tenemos que advertir a los ministro de cada país, deben estar todos en alerta... — sugirió Ronald.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Daré la orden para que envíen lechuzas a cada uno de ellos. Mientras tanto, ve donde tu novia. Suerte —Ron asintió.


	6. Tus Ojos, Draco

Ya no había Dementores en ese lugar pero el frío era espantoso. Sentían sus manos congeladas, como témpanos de hielo. Se las metían en sus bolsillos con el fin de capear un poco el hielo reinante. Tanto ella como Draco habían sido recibidos por el Alcaide de la cárcel, un Auror de aspecto severo, y de casi dos metros de altura, un hombre de piel oscura y de facciones no agradables. Ojoloco Moody era una Veela al lado de este hombre que mostraba más de una cicatriz en su rostro y su cabello se veía a trazos en su pelona cabeza.

Draco intentó no mirarlo directamente pero el hombre estaba acostumbrado a ser objeto de admiración y de burlas. Pero a sus años, eso ya nada le importaba.

—Joven Malfoy, la belleza es efímera. No me creerá, pero igual tuve lo mío en mis veinte… Vengan por acá. Síganme. Me dijeron que querían ver los aposentos de los Dementores y como les dije, ellos no tenía dormitorio… por llamarlo de algún modo. Ellos son entes muertos que vagan por el mundo buscando almas. El ministerio los mantuvo a raya por mucho tiempo, pero fieles a su maldad prefirieron obedecer las órdenes de ustedes sabe quién… —dijo mientras los guiaba hacia una escalera de piedra que se veía interminable desde abajo—. Pero bueno, como les decía ellos no tenía un lugar específico, solo pululaban por todas partes. Sin embargo en la torre más alta del vigía, que es a dónde vamos, era en dónde debía haber siempre uno o dos Dementores. Allí acostumbraban a juntarse y volar en círculos, sobre todo las noches más oscuras o cuando la mar estaba embravecida.

—¿Cree usted que hacían alguna especie de reunión? —preguntó Draco mientras se detenía frente a la escalera que llevaba hasta la torre más alta del vigía.

—Ellos no se comunican. Son individuales y no saben nada de vivir en comunidad. No piensan, no sienten… solo quieren devorar las alegrías de las personas… ese es su alimento.

—¿Sabe usted el origen de los Dementores?

—Creo que sé tanto como usted, señorita. Dicen que son seres del inframundo… otros dicen que antes fueron humanos y que al tener un alma oscura y sometidos a muertes trágicas, agónicas o tortuosas, su cuerpo muta y su mente se nubla.

Draco miró a Hermione para indicarle que eso sí era una pista importante, ella asintió

—¿Y usted sabe de alguien que se haya convertido en Dementor? —inquirió Hermione mientras comenzaban a subir los escalones.

—Puede que sí… puede que no… muchos mortífagos, tanto de la última guerra, como de la anterior, murieron. Muchos en circunstancias muy malas… torturados por sus iguales. No sería raro que muchas de esas almas anden por ahí, intentando matar o matando solo por instinto.

—¿Usted no cree que ellos piensen? —indagó Draco.

—¿Pensar? Pensar es una capacidad superior de los seres humanos, aunque también algunos animales lo hacen y algunos seres mágicos, por supuesto… pero un Dementor, no. Ellos solo obedecen a su instinto.

—Señor, el preso de la sala de aislamiento está pidiendo su presencia y dice que si no va, se ira a huelga —era otro Auror, un joven de no más de veinte años que lo llamaba desde el piso inferior. Al parecer tal información le había caído de maravillas al Alcaide, pues de inmediato comenzó a descender.

—Ustedes sigan. Busquen, revise… hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Hermione solo miró a Draco y este con un gesto de su cabeza, le señaló que prosiguieran.

—Gracias. Le avisaremos cuando terminemos —dijo Hermione al Alcaide.

—No se molesten en buscarme, de seguro estaré ocupado —respondió el hombre saliendo presuroso del lugar.

Hermione se encogió de hombros al no entender el por qué ese hombre demostraba poco interés en subir a la torre.

—Cualquiera diría que huye de algo —agregó Hermione en voz baja. Draco no quiso opinar, pero pensaba de igual manera.

—Andando Granger, no tenemos mucho tiempo —indicó Draco apresurando a su compañera.

—Deberíamos aparecernos y listo —mencionó la joven.

—Sabes que es imposible acá. Ni tú, ni yo somos Aurores —dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a avanzar en forma rauda.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se hizo a la idea de subir esos quizá veinte pisos. Sabía que su estado físico era óptimo, pero aun así sentía que sus piernas ya no daban más.

—¿Por qué las mujeres siempre llevan zapatos incómodos? —preguntó Draco al cabo de unos diez minutos de haber subido y subido escalones, al darse cuenta de que Hermione se quedaba un poco atrás y que a cada paso se le veía más abatida.

—No son incómodos, Malfoy. Son botas de tacón, es todo. Pero sí, creo que no están hechas para escalar. Anda descansemos ¿sí?

— Sí, claro… Y aprovecharemos de mirar el tétrico paisaje desde este mirador —indicó Draco algo sarcástico mirando hacia un cuadrado en la pared, que parecía ser una ventana sin vidrios por donde se colaba todo el frío. Se podía apreciar el mar bravío que rompía sus olas en un roquerío a lo lejos—. Lanzarse al vacío desde este sitio es…

—Muerte segura. Dicen que muchos presos lo hacían —respondió Hermione sentándose en uno de los escalones, mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba hacia sus zapatos—: «De tacón a sin tacón» —dijo y sus botas se transformaron en unos cómodos tenis.

—Desde un principio debiste haber hecho eso.

—No lo pensé antes, es todo —dio un suspiro mientras veía cómo Draco se volteaba a observar el océano y las nubes oscuras. En el horizonte se veía brumoso, era la tormenta que dentro de algunos minutos caería sobre la isla—. Este lugar es horrible. Se siente en el ambiente… a pesar de que ellos no estén, el frío es intimidante —agregó.

—Lo sé, me doy cuenta. Es como si los recuerdos tristes que uno tiene, se vinieran a la mente.

—Es solo un efecto placebo... por estar acá. Nos predisponemos a lo peor.

—¿Nos lo imaginamos? ¿Eso quieres decir, Sabelotodo?

—Algo parecido —iba a replicar sobre el poco amable apelativo que usó Malfoy, sin embargo entendía que ese sería motivo de discusión y quizá eso era lo que él andaba buscando. No le daría en el gusto.

—Lo dudo, ¿sabes por qué? —Hermione negó—. Porque desde antes de salir del ministerio algo te ocurrió a ti y algo a mí —ella guardó silencio un par de segundos analizando lo que ella había sentido en ese breve contacto visual que mantuvo con Draco Malfoy, justo antes de salir de la oficina de Harry.

—Entonces fue real lo que sentí… no lo imaginé —respondió al fin mirando a Draco a los ojos.

—Yo creí que no habías logrado ingresar a mi mente.

—No sé cómo se hace —manifestó casi ofendida. Aunque muy a sus adentros sabía que eso era responsabilidad de ella. Era una disciplina que no le interesaba pues consideraba que era invadir los espacios privados de las personas, tema con lo que ella no transaba.

—Me di cuenta. Pero yo no lo sabía, así que realicé un bloqueo y te vi a ti. No sabía lo de tus padres. — Hermione se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de Draco, mirando cómo ya comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia acompañados de un par de ruidosos truenos.

—Ellos fueron asesinados antes de que yo lo encontrara —hizo una pausa, inspiró fuerte y continuó—… antes que estallara la guerra y para protegerlos, les modifiqué la memoria… Para ellos yo nunca existí y murieron sin siquiera pensarme.

—Lo siento —dijo con total sinceridad.

—Cuando terminó la guerra quise recuperarlos pero se habían mudado… me demoré mucho en encontrarlos. Un grupo de mortífagos se me adelantó y… ya sabes el resto.

—Murieron sin saber nada.

—Sin saber por qué eran atacados y sin saber de mi existencia.

—Todos perdimos algo en esa guerra… —la lluvia era fuerte, tanto que algunas gotas los comenzaba a mojar.

—Tu padre fue también asesinado ¿no?

—El Ministerio dijo que habían sido algunos mortífagos… yo no sé… En ese tiempo yo estaba acá… preso… fue antes de mi juicio. —Guardó silencio, ese tema no lo quería tocar. Habían sido días horribles—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte a ti y a Potter por haber declarado en mi favor.

—Jamás creímos que lo harías.

—No lo he hecho, solo estoy diciendo que nunca lo hice —respondió haciendo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, momento en el que, junto a un trueno, se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como quien rompe madera a machetazos en la parte superior de la torre.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntaron al unísono.

Ambos en forma instintiva sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a ascender, esta vez corriendo tratando de acortar los últimos pisos que los separaban del sector del vigía.

Al llegar al piso superior el frío era intenso, la poca claridad debido a la tormenta de afuera, se transformó en oscuridad y una angustia enorme e inexplicable caía sobre ellos. Hermione supo de inmediato de qué se trataba porque el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres la embargaba completamente, tanto que no podía articular el conjuro correcto.

El dolor.

La angustia.

La culpa.

Todo estaba en su pecho y sentía cómo se sumergía en ese mar bravío de afuera en medio de lágrimas por su error. La visión se nublaba, el dolor la consumía. Los sonidos externos se transformaban en insoportables ruidos de cientos de taladros que amenazaban con romperle la cabeza. Caía, se desvanecía. Ya nada importaba.

Draco por su lado, apuntaba con su varita hacia la figura encapuchada y putrefacta que amenazante volaba en lo alto de la torre.

Allí todo era frío, el viento y la lluvia se colaban por las ventanas, ninguna tenía vidrios que los protegieran. Los pocos muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien adrede los hubiese dejado así. Fue todo lo que logró ver, antes de darse cuenta de que en sus manos estaba salvarse él y a Granger.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Su pasado mortífago le impedía conjurar un patronus. Nunca lo necesitó antes porque los Dementores eran sus aliados y por tanto jamás necesitó poner una barrera para ellos, porque estos no atacaban a mortífagos. Pero ahora la situación era diferente: ya no eran aliados, pero él aun así no podía conjurar un hechizo patronus ya que una de las sanciones que recibió al momento de ser juzgado era que de por vida, no podría convocarlo. Recordando aquello, solo optó por realizar un encantamiento protector mientras se acuclillaba frente a Hermione quien había caído al suelo con la vista fija en la figura oscura y de la capa raída que estaba frente ellos.

—Vamos Granger, tú puedes. Sabes qué hacer.

—Yo… yo tuve la culpa… mis padres…

Draco se puso de pie al ver que era imposible que Hermione lo llevara a cabo y, a pesar de saberse imposibilitado para ejecutarlo, de todas formas lo intentaría:

—¡Expecto patronus! —gritó con fuerza aunque ni siquiera sabía si tenía un patronus, solo lo dijo. De su varita no salió nada, ni chispas, ni rayos. Sin embargo la figura humanoide que estaba sobre ellos no siguió con su ataque a Hermione. Giró a hacia Draco, pero tampoco lo agredió. Es más, Draco advirtió que el ente hizo una especie de reverencia, luego retrocedió y salió volando por una de las ventanas de la torre, perdiéndose entre las nubes y la tormenta.

El frío ya no era tanto y la angustia de Hermione desapareció. Sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar el sonido del viento y su mente comenzaba a aclararse. Sintió que tenía dominio sobre su cuerpo logrando ponerse de pie.

En ese momento ella advirtió que los ojos de Draco brillaban en la oscuridad como ocurre con los ojos de los gatos.

—Draco, tus ojos —dijo Hermione tomándolo de los brazos y mirándolo de cerca.

—Alguien los guía… los manda… ellos… —Draco pestañeó un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a ser grises. Miró a Hermione desconcertado, momento en el que todo se nubló para él.


	7. La Verdad Está en Mí

Draco se había desvanecido y su cuerpo estaba frío y húmedo producto del agua de lluvia que se colaba a raudales por las ventanas. Hermione creó con su varita una especie de escudo transparente para que los protegiera, mientras enviaba su patronus donde el Alcaide de la prisión, el Auror Samuel Martin, para que les prestara auxilio.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos el hombre, junto a un ayudante de no más de treinta años y bastante debilucho para trabajar en una cárcel, aparecían delante de ella. A juzgar por aquello, solo los Aurores podían utilizar ese hechizo en Azkaban y era lo más seguro, pensó Hermione en medio de tantas ideas que se cruzaban por su mente en aquellos momentos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó de inmediato Martin, acuclillándose frente a Draco y tocándole la frente.

—Un Dementor nos atacó —informó de inmediato Hermione, sin embargo no estaba segura de entregar mayor información al hombre. Todo debía ser analizado antes por Harry y por Ron, preferiría guardar reserva.

El Auror más joven, comenzó a revisar las ventanas e intentar ver en medio de la bruma, pero entre las nubes y el agua, poco y nada se podía vislumbrar en el horizonte.

—Debe estar ya bastante lejos —agregó el hombre que mantenía su varita en ristre dispuesto a defender si algo estuviese fuera de lo normal.

—Es extraño que aparezcan esos seres por estos lados. Están erradicados. —masculló el hombre, examinando a Draco.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que buscaba algo —dijo Hermione.

Martin miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que lo poco y nada que allí había, estaba destruido.

—Es mejor llevar al joven Malfoy a San Mungo —agregó mientras se ponía de pie.

El Alcaide hizo un hechizo y logró levitar a Draco y luego miró a su ayudante.

—Da el aviso al Ministerio y que el resto vigile todas las entradas, mientras llegan los refuerzos. Esos nunca andan solos. —le dijo haciendo alusión a las técnicas de ataque de los Dementores.

Luego de lo cual, los tres desaparecieron rumbo al hospital mágico.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione estaba en el pasillo del hospital, esperando a que le informaran respecto del estado de Draco Malfoy, mientras el Alcaide de la prisión de Azkaban, quien los había acompañado, ya se había retirado. A ella le extrañó la forma de cómo había tomado todo aquel hombre, era como si quisiera desligarse pronto de ellos y desaparecer. Literalmente, "desaparecer" porque eso fue lo que hizo al apenas haber llegado.

Mientras se paseaba en círculos en la pequeña sala, en su mente solo daban vueltas las últimas palabras que Draco había dicho antes de perder el conocimiento. Esperaba que pronto su compañero se recuperara para que le explicara lo que había dicho.

En ese momento uno de los sanadores ingresó a la sala, al parecer le traía noticias. Era un hombre joven, delgado y de color. Su rostro se veía amable pues al ingresar lo hizo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Señorita, ¿usted venía con el Alcaide? —preguntó al ingresar.

—Así es. Trajimos al profesor Malfoy —respondió ansiosa.

— ¿Y en dónde se encuentra él? Debe llenar unos formularios puesto que el ataque fue en Azkaban. —informó buscando mirando alrededor, pero era evidente que allí no había nadie más que ellos dos. —Volvió a hacer de las suyas…—Murmuró el hombre lo suficientemente audible para que Hermione entendiera que no era la primera vez que se iba así como así de un lugar.

—Sí, al parecer lo hizo… Se ha ido y me ha dejado a cargo… creo.

— ¿Supongo que usted hablará con el profesor Malfoy?

—Así es. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—El profesor Malfoy ha despertado. Será mejor que entre, al parecer no recuerda lo que ocurrió. No tiene ningún daño físico, no hay contusiones está completamente sano. La pérdida de memoria en ese lapso, es debido al contacto con el Dementor, como sabemos ellos al querer adueñarse de nuestra alma producen una especie de letargo, esto puede ser el causante de amnesia temporal que sufre el paciente. La llevaré a su habitación, sígame por favor —indicó el médico.

Hermione guardó silencio y siguió al hombre. Solo esperaba que Draco estuviese mintiendo para entregarle a ella la información. Pero si realmente había olvidado lo ocurrido, ese sí que era un problema. Estarían igual que al principio.

—Tengo una duda en relación al ataque de los Dementores… —comenzó a hablar Hermione mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

—Usted dirá.

—Antes que mi compañero perdiera el conocimiento, advertí un brillo extraño en sus ojos… como una especie de brillo… como las varitas al conjurar el Lumus.

—No había escuchado nunca antes ese tipo de reacciones… es extraño lo que me dice, ya que sus pupilas se encuentran normales.

—Bien, quizá fue imaginación mía —prefirió no seguir ahondando en el tema.

—Cuando nos enfrentamos a esos seres, todas nuestras defensas disminuyen —Hermione solo asintió.

—Acá es, adelante —el joven médico abrió la puerta y ella ingresó. Él se quedó fuera.

—Malfoy, qué bueno que ya estés mejor —Hermione no quiso ataviarlo de inmediato con las preguntas que tenía en mente, sabía que debía estar cansado y con ganas de no hablar mucho. Así le había pasado a Harry Potter, y conocía muy bien cómo se sentían las personas luego de una ataque de ese tipo.

—Sí, me siento bien, pero no recuerdo la razón por la que estoy aquí… bueno, no del todo… Dementores ¿no? —dijo dándose un leve masaje en las sienes. Se encontraba recostado con la cabeza reclinada. Su color pálido era el normal que siempre lucía.

—Uno, creo… Bueno, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, solo sé que sentía una angustia terrible, una culpa enorme, pero hasta ahí…. Después recuerdo haberte visto a ti.

—Es obvio que me viste, estaba a tu lado — _Ahí va, el pedante de siempre_ — pensó Hermione, pero no se lo dijo a él.

—No, era otra cosa.

—¡Diablos, Granger! ¡Habla! ¿Qué paso conmigo? —Hermione jugueteó con sus manos mientras mentalmente buscaba las palabras exactas—. Granger, esta cama no tiene nada de cómodo. Habla de una vez.

—Bueno, es que tus ojos se veían extraños.

—¿Qué? ¿Extraños? ¿Extraños cómo? —Draco, arqueó una ceja mientras pensaba que el contacto con el Dementor la había dañado a ella más de la cuenta—. ¿Dices entonces que en mis ojos aparecieron varios círculos negros, unos dentro de otros? ¿Así como las caricaturas que hacen de los dementes? —y soltó una carcajada burlona. Pero luego volvió la seriedad a su rostro, pues a Hermione no se le había movido ni un músculo facial—. Está bien, prosigue… Tenía los ojos raros… ¿Y? —dijo cruzando sus brazos e intentando contener la risa.

—No me mires así, Malfoy. Te estoy diciendo lo que vi: tus ojos radiaban una luz, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero te aseguro que no estoy alucinando… como… bueno… como cuando en la noche iluminas a un gato —Draco la miró divertido.

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver un gato, Granger?

—Me refiero a sus ojos. Brillan, así como los gatos en medio de la oscuridad… como una varita con el hechizo Lumus.

—Eso se llama efecto foto receptor… y dices que a mí se me pusieron así los ojos —la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco se esfumó dando paso a un desconcierto total.

—¿Malfoy hiciste algún hechizo prohibido? ¿Alguno que yo no conozca? —preguntó ella esperanzada. Si Malfoy hubiese hecho algo indebido, ella lo entendería y no era quien para juzgar.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió al borde de la ofensa—. Sabes muy bien que si lo hago regresaría a Azkaban y no estaría ahí haciendo una visita de cinco minutos. Solo hice un conjuro de protección para ambos… —en ese instante recordó haber intentado convocar un patronus, después de eso no recordaba más. ¿Le decía eso a Granger? Si lo hacía tendría que entrar en detalles y para eso no tenía tiempo ni ganas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hermione, al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Draco? —lo volvió a llamar

—Sí, sí… solo estaba pensando… tratando de recordar, es todo —dijo al escuchar la voz de su compañera y sobre todo al llamarlo por su nombre lo hizo poner nuevamente los pies en la tierra.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Recordaste algo más? De pronto te quedaste callado, como si hubieses recordado algo más…

—¡Oh, no! Todo bien, solo pensaba en lo que dices me ocurrió, es todo… Solo espero que el ministerio no me descubra al haber tratado de utilizar un patronus… Debo tener cuidado…. No quiero problemas con el Ministerio.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un hombre de complexión atlética apareció frente a un edificio al que se dirigió apresurado. Sus pasos eran largos, presurosos para ingresar al lugar. Se dirigió velozmente al elevador, ansioso porque este se abriera, pero como aún estaba en los pisos superiores, dio media vuelta y utilizó las escaleras.

Su respiración se aceleraba con cada zancada que daba, porque lo hacía de dos en dos, y casi corriendo, pues quería llegar pronto a la habitación que su novia anteriormente le había indicado. Al tocar la puerta, advirtió que sus manos le sudaban. Estaba nervioso y por más quisiera, le costaba domar esos actos reflejos que era víctima de su cuerpo, así como las incesantes ganas de controlar esa sensación de angustia que oprimía su pecho. Sabía que todo pasaría al momento en que la viera segura. Ahí, en donde estaba, corría riesgo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, hasta que la vio de pie frente a él: radiante y sonriente. No sabía cuánto amaba aquella sonrisa hasta que la vio en peligro. Julie era una joven francesa de rasgos finos, delicados, de ojos grandes de color café, labios medios extremadamente sensuales, dueña de una sonrisa encantadora. Su cabello largo y lacio, tinturado en color chocolate. En ese momento llevaba un vestido sencillo pero levemente provocador, en color beige con aplicaciones laterales en diagonal que comenzaban en la parte alta del hombro, terminando en la parte trasera de la cintura, haciendo notar sus curvas femeninas, esas que lo volvían loco.

—¡Mi amor! —gritó la joven al ver a su novio, al mismo tiempo lo abrazó dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

—¡Julie, estoy feliz de verte! —dijo Ronald al tenerla en sus brazos. Sus músculos comenzaron a dejar esa rigidez causada por la angustia y cedieron al calor del cuerpo de ella.

—Rony, espero que no te moleste pero no pude evitar verme sola sin ti —Julie, lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar arrojarse nuevamente a sus brazos—. ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi partir de casa, tuve un mal presentimiento… no sé… como que ya no te volvería a ver —sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos, las lágrimas estaban a punto de asomarse. Ron sabía que ella siempre hablaba con la verdad y le acarició el rostro.

—Julie, créeme, me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión de venirte —Ron, acarició con delicadez el cabello de su novia, lentamente besó sus labios pues hacía rato quería volver a saborearlos. Los deseaba, los amaba….

Luego ambos entraron a la habitación, la joven le ofreció algo de tomar, posteriormente se sentaron en los mullidos sofás de la sala.

—Julie, tengo algo que decirte… —ella sintió miedo. Algo no andaba bien y no quería que Ronald hablara.

—Rony, no querrás que me regrese a casa ¿verdad?

—Claro que no… —la tomó de la mano y la apretó con vehemencia.

—¿Entonces? Me asustas, Rony.

—Julie, necesito hablarte de mi vida, de mi niñez, de mi familia… Dónde estudié… quiénes son mis amigos, cuál es mi trabajo verdadero…

—Eres policía, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no como tú crees… Aun no conoces todo de mí, y tal vez después de que lo sepas decidas alejarte… —Julie lo observaba confundida. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

—¿Conocerte realmente? No entiendo. Amor, te conozco, sé cómo eres… un hombre maravilloso y eso me basta —ahora fue ella quien tomó la mano de él. Ron la levantó y le besó el dorso. Ella sonrió.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé, pero cuando conozcas mi otro «yo» tal vez todo cambie.

—No eres un monstruo, Ron. Si tienes un pasado oscuro, no me interesa… —Ron sonrió por lo ingenua que eran las palabras de ella. Cuando supiera la verdad, estaba seguro que se espantaría y huiría de él. Y si eso ocurría, no sabía qué iba a pasar con su vida sin ella.

—Julie, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que deseo estar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas. Eso no lo olvides

—Ronald, me estas asustando. ¡Espera, un momento! ¿Dijiste «el resto de nuestra vidas»? ¿Me estas pidiendo que…? —lo miró intrigada, pero no quiso decir la palabra que se le vino a la mente. No, porque él era quién debía decirlo… o al menos eso siempre fue lo que soñó—… A ver Rony, mejor aclara todo y ya. Sabes que no me gustan que den tantos rodeos.

—Sí, tienes razón, será mejor que hable de una vez —Ron deslizó su mano en la nuca, respiró hondo, después exhalo, tratando con ello de eliminar esos nervios que lo consumían y poder tomar fuerza y comenzar con su confesión—. Julie…

Ella lo miró expectante, esperando con ansias saber qué iba a decir. Le dio el tiempo necesario… unos cuantos segundos de silencio, hasta que él nuevamente habló y lo hizo de una vez y rápido:

—Julie, yo soy un mago —ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Sin embargo, ella siguió con lo del silencio por un instante más y sin hacer ningún gesto con su rostro. Respiró y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Un mago? ¿A qué te refieres con un mago? ¿Tienes una carpa circense? ¿Lees el tarot? ¿Un David Copperfield, inglés? ¿Algo así?—Julie, no sabía si él estaba bromeando con esas palabras o si hablaba en serio, por eso le dio todas esas posibilidades para ver en cuál encajaba el término de "mago" que Ronald le acababa de dar.

—Realmente soy un mago, Julie. Un mago de verdad —Julie seguía sin entender, pero luego vio todo claro: era una broma.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Rony, me estás tomando el pelo —ella no paraba de reír, le resultaba gracioso la confesión que su novio le hacía ¿qué otras sorpresas más le tendría?

—No es broma, amor mío —dijo en voz baja, tanto que la joven no escuchó.

—No imaginé que tuvieras tan buen sentido del humor.

—Julie, por favor, esto es en serio —Ronald la miró circunspecto y directo a los ojos.

—Sí es broma ¿verdad? —dijo Julie al ver el rostro serio de él.

—No estoy bromeando, amor mío. Realmente soy un mago. Te estoy hablando con la verdad —Ronald comenzó a molestarse, así que se puso de pie. Él realmente trataba de hablar con franqueza y su novia parecía no creerle, pero debía entender y ser más paciente. No era fácil cambiar el pensamiento de alguien que jamás en su vida había visto la magia solo con un par de palabras.

—Ron… perdón, no quise incomodarte…—dijo ella también poniéndose de pie—. Pero ¿cómo pretendes que crea algo así? —la joven al ver a su novio, decidió analizar bien lo dicho por él y encontrar una respuesta lógica—. A ver, vamos por partes: Escuché decir «soy mago»… Hasta donde yo sé, nuestros magos son verdaderos charlatanes escudados detrás de un montón de técnicas y artilugios para hacer sus presentaciones… ahora si me hablas de verdaderos "magos", de esos con magia de verdad, que usan varas o hacen aparecer cosas, pues están en los libros, así como las brujas, los dragones… todos son fantasía, así como los duendes, los elfos, que tanto se mencionan en películas, o literatura de fantasía….

—Sí, eso se les ha hecho creer a los muggles —dijo Ronald, acercándose a la mesa que estaba a un costado.

—¿Mugres?

—"Muggles", amor. Así les llamamos a las personas que no tienen magia, personas… como tú.

—¿Y eso lo debo tomar como algo anormal u ofensivo?

—Para mí no es ofensivo. Es solo una forma de decirles a las personas que viven sin magia.

—Rony, no es que no te crea todo lo que me dices… pero hay un dicho "ver para creer". Sé que no eres un loco y que no sufres de delirios. Tal vez tu definición de "mago" no sea la que yo tengo…

—¿Qué? Julie, no puedo hacer magia delante de un muggle, si eso es lo que pretendes, puedo ser penalizado por el Ministerio. Los magos también tenemos nuestras reglas… aunque… —A Ron se le había ocurrido una idea, pero antes quería saber si esa petición significaba que su novia le creía —Julie, dime una cosa, ¿esto quiere decir que no te importa que yo sea mago? ¿Seguirías aun así conmigo?

—Rony, estamos en el siglo XXI, a los magos o brujos ya no se les quema en la hoguera como solían hacerlo en la inquisición. En esta época, es genial saber que personas súper dotadas… con poderes extrasensoriales… Incluso si me dijeras que eres un extraterrestre y eres capaz de probarlo, te aceptaría. Es más, si no logras probarlo, igual te seguiría queriendo. Aunque claro, te llevaría al psicólogo antes —Ron rió. Sabía que su amada era una persona especial, de mente abierta, aunque entendía que tal vez aún no le creyera totalmente.

—Gracias, Julie. En verdad te agradezco que pienses así, realmente no me equivoqué contigo, eres… —Ron no supo cómo expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, solo había una manera, besándola, demostrándole cuánto la quería—. Ahora te mostraré nuestra magia… te presentaré a mi familia…Y si dices que yo requiero un psicólogo… ya verás cuando conozcas a George o a Ginny.

—¿Qué? ¡Ron, espera! No creo que esté lista para conocer a tu familia.

—¿Por qué no? Ellos estarán felices de conocerte.

—Yo igual, créeme, pero en este momento no me siento segura, me da pena —dijo Julie bajando la cabeza de vergüenza—. Entiéndeme Ron, es tu familia, necesito asimilarlo, prepararme emocionalmente. Sé que a ti te ocurrió lo mismo cuando conociste a los míos, aun cuando dijiste que estabas preparado, te pusiste sumamente nervioso, ¿recuerdas? Hasta te golpeaste la cabeza al entrar a la casa, derramaste el vaso de agua en la mesa… ¿quieres que continúe?

—¡Oye, eso es chantaje! Contigo será diferente… eres una mujer muy segura y ellos estarán felices de conocerte. Además con eso comprobarás con tus propios ojos quién soy —ella sonrió. Al fin y al cabo si Ron era mago y su familia tenía magia, ¿qué malo había en todo aquello? (Quizá luego hasta escribiera un libro de ellos…)

—Oh, está bien. ¿Crees que estoy bien así? Digo, ¿presentable? —Ron la abrazó.

—Eres bella, así vistas como muggle.

—¡Malvado!

—Ven, sígueme —Ron, extrajo un pequeño saco de su chaleco, eran polvos "Flu", pues era más efectivo hacerlo de esa manera y no resultaría tan traumante para ella, como hacer una aparición conjunta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la joven arrugando la nariz.

—Esto es la prueba de que la magia existe —Ron se sentía nervioso no sabía en realidad si saldría todo bien—. Solo espero que esta chimenea este activa y no haya sido clausurada —susurró Ronald al lanzar los polvos. Condujo a su novia hacia la chimenea y mencionó el destino—. La Madriguera.

—¡Ronald, no! ¿Qué haces? Nos quema… —Julie, no terminó de hablar pues Ronald la jaló con fuerza junto a él para ingresar a la chimenea.


	8. En Tu Mente

Draco Malfoy aún no tenía el alta médica, a pesar de él mismo haberla solicitado, pues sentía que estaba en condiciones de regresar al trabajo. No obstante, el médico de cabecera no lo había autorizado y por lo mismo, luego de cerciorarse de que él se quedaría un día más en San Mungo, Hermione Granger se había retirado al recibir una lechuza por parte de los Weasley. Él hubiese deseado que se quedara junto a él, pero ¿para qué? Ni idea, tal vez solo para mirarla o para discutir cualquier tontería. Esa pequeña arruga que se formaba entre las cejas de ella y el movimiento extraño de su boca, pequeños detalles que cada minuto que transcurría los admiraba más…

¿Qué había ocurrido en la vida de Granger para que aún estuviera sola? Tal vez lo mismo que a él. Privilegiar su profesión por sobre su vida personal, lo había enajenado de una real y duradera relación sentimental, eso sumado al repudio popular al que fue expuesto una vez que se libró de la cárcel.

Quizá por eso estuvo tanto tiempo agazapado en Hogwarts como profesor, confinado en la oficina que antes fuese de su padrino. Oculto al común de la sociedad y evitando que su nombre fuese sacado a relucir en alguna reunión o publicado en el periódico. Ya bastante había tenido con la mediática mala propaganda que por causa de su padre había vivido, como para buscar ser famoso, o como él mismo se autodenominaba: «in-fame», ante el resto de los magos. Era mejor el silencio, la oscuridad, el anonimato que verse humillado recordando a cada instante que su apellido rodaba por las alcantarillas a causa de malas elecciones familiares.

¿Quién lo diría? Él, que tuvo un pergamino interminable de admiradoras esperándolo y suspirando por él… que siempre lució seductor para el género femenino, hoy pensara en solo una mujer. Una que conocía desde hacía muchos años y que solo ahora, luego de haber compartido tan solo unas horas con ella, podría decir que le interesaba más de lo que pudiese alguna vez haber imaginado. Porque a decir verdad, si bien muchas veces en su infancia la sentenció de boba y fea, hoy de solo recordar esos vocablos, le daba risa y la vez, contradicción. Quizá el hecho de sojuzgarla y de burlarse, era simplemente el deseo reprimido de negarse a que Granger le interesaba. Hipótesis que solo hoy, después de años, podía a analizar a cabalidad, luego de haber ejercido la docencia, en donde había sido testigo de cómo los adolescentes, utilizaban las riñas como medio de aproximación a quien le gustaba. Tal vez eso le sucedió a él… tal vez no…

Lo único que ahora le importaba era que como compañera de trabajo —que esperaba mantener— tenía a Hermione Granger, una mujer inteligente y que , lejos de lo que pensó en muchas ocasiones, era interesante y totalmente cautivadora, a pesar de su origen… ¡origen! ¿Cómo a estas alturas aún pensara en esas estupideces de la sangre? Tan Malfoy era que sin querer volvía a remembrar las arcaicas y xenófobas enseñanzas de su padre. Hoy todo era retrógrado y él mismo se recriminaba esas ideas que sin querer se cruzaban por su mente.

Dio un fuerte respiro, en su mente no había más espacio que para esos ojos marrones y para una duda que le calaba los huesos. ¿Qué había ocurrido con ese ataque de Dementor? ¿Por qué ese engendro se había ido con tan solo girar su cabeza hacia él? Un vuelco dio su corazón al presentir que la respuesta estaba en él y que temía que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Granger era inteligente y astuta, ella lo podía ayudar. Debía confiar y decirle lo que en su mente estaba y debía ser pronto. ¡Ahora mismo! No tenía por qué esperar a que un medimago le dijera lo que pudiera o no hacer. El tiempo transcurría y era irrecuperable si perdía en una cama de hospital a sabiendas que podría estar trabajando, buscando a los hacedores de tanta desventura y por sobre todo indagar qué papel jugaba él en todo esa mañana urdida por quien sabe qué mente retorcida.

Se puso de pie y luego de un par de movimientos estaba listo para largarse de ese lugar, pero no lo haría sin ella.

—Entrar en tu mente, es querer escalar el Everest sin saber nada de alpinismo o sin magia… Es pensar que el hielo eterno se diluye solo con la mirada. Pero debo hacerlo, necesito que veas por mí. Hay cosas que ni yo entiendo y que no soy capaz de confiarle a nadie. Quise hacerlo antes, pero era imposible. Granger, ven, es necesario. Deja lo que estás haciendo, todo puede esperar, esto no. Granger, ven…

Buscó su varita entre sus cosas e hizo un par de movimientos, esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una tarde poco común en casa de los Weasley, unos subían y otros bajaban escaleras, el ruido en los pisos superiores retumba en la planta baja, en tanto Molly se solazaba preparando algunas exquisiteces para recibir la anunciada visita.

Se llevó las manos para limpiarlas en su llamativo delantal de corazones, mientras tomaba un cucharón del estante. Esta vez no cocinaba con magia, quería brillar con sus dotes de «bruja-chef» y por eso había dedicado gran parte de la mañana en diversas y laboriosas preparaciones. Mientras sacaba de la cacerola un poco de estofado para probar, Arthur la sorprendió ingresando con un pastel recién enviado desde el Callejón Diagon, el que tenía forma de escoba de Auror, con la clara intención de agasajar la visita de Ron, que por tanto tiempo había estado en Francia.

—¡Oh Arthur, querido! Ese pastel ha quedado maravillosamente bien. Ponlo en aquella bandeja y lo dejas en el centro de la mesa —Arthur no respondió, solo haría lo que su esposa le pedía. Amaba cuando Molly daba órdenes en medio de su nerviosismo por algún evento que estaba realizando. El saber que su hijo vendría a casa, realmente a todos ponía de buen humor— Y, ¡vamos! Ayúdame a colocar la mesa, Ron viene a casa, y al parecer no viene solo…

—Lo sé, Molly, lo has repetido todo el día —el señor Weasley miró el reloj mágico que estaba en la sala y, efectivamente advirtió que su hijo venía en camino, pues una de las manecillas mágicas de ese único y extraño aparato, señalaba «en trayecto».

—¡Oh, es verdad! Me pregunto, ¿quién será? ¿Tú alguna información, Hermione? —giró esperando alguna respuesta, pero ella estaba leyendo un pergamino apoyada en la ventana. Al parecer algo le preocupaba y divagando en un par de ojos grises que se habían aparecido en su mente, obnubilando todo lo que ocurría en rededor —Querida, está bien, yo entiendo… —dijo al percatarse que Hermione simplemente no la había escuchado por estar con la mirada pegada en el pergamino. Ginny se acercó a Hermione y la tocó para que respondiera. No era común en ella reaccionar de esa forma.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo pestañeando intentando incorporarse a la conversación y sonriendo un tanto sonrojada. Reconocía que eso no era común en ella, menos estar pensando en Malfoy—. Lo lamento, sucede que estoy repasando un informe, creo que no debí traer esto —guardó torpemente el documento en su bolso de mano.

—Te pregunté si sabías con quién venía mi hijo —volvió a preguntar Molly en tono maternal.

—No tengo idea, señora Weasley. Él no nos ha dicho nada —respondió pensando en que ese día no había hablado con él y además, porque su preocupación era otra: el ataque al barrio muggle y estado de salud de Malfoy, ¿desde cuándo ella se preocupaba por Draco? Sí, en efecto, desde que era su compañero. Sabía que debería estar con él, o por lo menos, hablarle. ¡Odiaba no tener un sistema de comunicación más efectivo que no fueran las lechuzas!

—Ven —sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, una voz pausada y masculina creyó escuchar, pero sabía que solo ella la había advertido. No estaba demente e intuía que algo estaba ocurriendo—. Ven, ven rápido, Granger.

Ginny miró contrariada a su amiga pero no le preguntó pues Hermione le hizo una señal con su cabeza indicando que todo estaba bien.

—¿Quién te imaginas que sea? —susurró Molly a su marido.

—Ni idea Molly y ya cálmate que pronto estarán aquí —respondió Arthur.

—¡Ya están aquí! —George dio el aviso al percibir los sonidos inconfundibles que emanaban de la chimenea cuando alguien estaba a punto de llegar.

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó la matriarca Weasley casi ahogando a Ron en un inmenso e interminable abrazo.

—¡Que alegría verte, Ron! —saludó Arthur, momento en el que todos posaron sus miradas en la menuda figura femenina que salía de la chimenea de la mano de Ronald y con rostro desorientado.

—Familia, les presento a Julie Magné, mi prometida.

—¿Tu prometida? —la voz que se escuchó en la sala era como salida de ultratumba. Hermione había sacado el documento y lo había vuelto a guardar una vez que escuchó lo de «prometida». Si bien no sentía celos por Ron, al fin y al cabo entre ellos no existía nada, no podía negar que el hecho de que alguien más fuese dueña de ese corazón, le provocaba un poco de desazón, porque esa mujer tendría a alguien excepcional a su lado. Ronald era un buen hombre y un fiel amigo, alguien a quien ella no supo amar.

—¡Que tal, Hermione! Creí que estarías con Malfoy —respondió Ron un tanto sorprendido. Hasta él tenía conocimiento ella y Draco habían tenido una misión en donde él había salido malherido. Aunque claro, era evidente que entre ellos no existía ningún lazo y por tanto ella podría hacer su vida normalmente luego de su horario laboral. Meneó la cabeza en esa pequeña fracción de segundo, ¿cómo era posible que sintiera una especie de celos si él amaba a Julie? —No Ronald, no son celos, te preocupa que Malcriado ex - mortífago Malfoy se sobrepase, pero mientras esté prisionero en una cama de hospital, no habrá riesgo…

Hermione, nunca imaginó que después de la última charla que sostuvo con Ron, tan rápidamente este se pusiese de novio. ¡Hombres! Estaba claro que desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía a esa muchacha y que todo lo que le dijo aquella noche era cierto: ella era pasado y quería dejar todo atrás. Eso estaba bien, y esperaba, aunque sintiera una pequeña punzada en el pecho, algo parecido a la angustia, que ella lo hiciera feliz.

—¡Gusto en conocerlos señores Weasley! Ron me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, seguro tú debes de ser George, ¿no? —agregó luego de estrechar las manos de los padres de su prometido. George le sonrió y asintió—. Y tú, Ginny ¿verdad?

Luego de la presentación Molly los invitó a ocupar sus sitios en la mesa familiar. Hermione le sonrió amablemente a Julie, mientras otra vez su mano se había posado en su costado en donde reposaba tanto su varita como el bolso en donde estaba ese inconcluso informe. No dejaba de pensar en Malfoy, trataba de concentrarse en la familia, en la llegada de Julie, pero algo la preocupaba. Quedó un poco aletargada mientras todos conversaban y reían. Solo al sentarse se percató de algo en la conversación que la alertó y sacó de sus pensamientos: Julie era muggle.

—¿Y qué piensan tus padres acerca de la magia? Me imagino que para ti todo esto es novedoso.

—Sí, señora Weasley, es muy novedoso pero también atrayente. Estamos en otra época y el mundo moderno no deja de sorprendernos con tanto adelanto, así como las maravillas de este mundo vedado para el común de los mortales. Soy muy feliz de haber conocido a Ronald y que él haya confiado en mí para decirme quién en realidad era —la pareja entrelazó sus manos y se miraron.

El resto de la familia comprendió que lo de ellos era real, pues jamás Ronald había presentado a una novia formal desde que había roto con Hermione. Solo esperaban que ella no se sintiera mal por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero a juzgar por el rostro de ella, era otra cosa la que la importunaba.

—Ronald, sabes que el tema del secreto a los… a las personas sin magia —no iba a decir «muggle» delante de ella, sabía que ese era un nombre bastante desdeñoso entre los magos y, si Ron la había presentado como su novia, tarde o temprano se enteraría que llamarla «muggle» directamente era menospreciarla —Es decir, el hecho de contarle a tu prometida quién eres debe estar autorizado por un Auror.

—Tranquila, Hermione, ha sido Harry quien me ha autorizado.

Hermione sonrió y dio un respiro de desahogo. No le hubiese gustado que su amigos enfrentara cargos penales por faltar a la Ley Mágica.

—Propongo un brindis por la prometida de mi hijo —dijo Arthur levantando su copa, mientras Ginny ya hacía un listado mental de las cosas que le iba a preguntar a la joven extranjera, que mucho de moda debía saber.

Al cabo de un rato y mientras disfrutaban un delicioso mousse de chocolate con almendras confitadas, Hermione se puso de pie, tal como si un alfiler le hubiese clavado el trasero. Su rostro estaba pálido y su mirada fija al frente, cual autómata.

George, que estaba a su izquierda, le tomó la mano para verificar si estaba bien.

—Hermione, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Algo ha ocurrido. No sé cómo… pero algo ha ocurrido… alguien me llama.

—Hermione, no seas paranoica…

—No es eso Ronald. Voy al hospital a ver si Malfoy ya está bien, y luego iré al ministerio. Lo siento, me debo retirar. Molly, tú lo entiendes. Julie ha sido un placer conocerte, con permiso, es urgente que me vaya —Tomó su bolso que colgaba del respaldo de la silla y comenzó a avanzar hacia la chimenea.

—Está bien, nos vemos allá —agregó Ron sabiendo que su amiga no se equivocaba y que algo no anda bien.

—Ron, pero… —Julie tomó la mano de Ron sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Acostúmbrate hija, la vida de un Auror es así de difícil —una palmadita de consuelo sintió la joven prometida de Ron, por parte de Molly quien entendía la grave situación por la que se encontraba pasando el mundo mágico. Tal vez era hora que Julie tomara conocimiento de aquello y que se quedara en La Madriguera, el mundo muggle estaba en serio riesgo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Draco estaba de pie en la habitación poniéndose su chaqueta cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Ya la esperaba, el hechizo había surtido efecto.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione sulfurada y dando un portazo tras ella. ¿Quién se creía Malfoy que intentaba manipular su mente? Lo que había ocurrido no era casual y ella no era débil, intuyendo claramente las intenciones de su compañero.

Él la miró y una sonrisa torcida y de autosufiencia se dibujó en su boca.

—Resultó y eso es lo importante —respondió sin tanto preámbulo.

—¿Qué mierda resultó? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora me manipulas? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a Draco.

El rostro de ella estaba a escasos centímetros, logrando admirar cada peca de su nariz así como esa tenue arruga en medio de sus cejas. Tan extraño era verla enajenada que lo único que logró fue sacarle fue una sonrisa, que no era de burla, era de complacencia por saber que ciertas prácticas mortífagas aún le podían servir.

—No te he manipulado, Granger —pestañeó un par de veces y retrocedió unos pasos, porque de seguir teniéndola tan cerca, se olvidaría quién era y qué hacía y la besaría. Hacía rato que había sentido ese impulso y se había controlado. Mejor era mantener la distancia—. Realicé un simple encantamiento para pedirte que regresaras, pero eres tan impenetrable que el hechizo tuvo que adecuarse a tu mente.

—¿Impenetrable? ¿Yo?

Draco abrió la boca para responder con algún juego de palabras, pero se contuvo y solo hizo una especia de mueca. Hermione cayó en la cuenta de lo que escondía detrás esas palabras y se sonrojó, pero disimuló tratando de parecer juiciosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Habla claro Malfoy, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

—Granger, salgamos de aquí. Tengo mis sospechas y creo que debemos hablar, pero no en este lugar.

Ella asintió y abrió la puerta, seguida por Draco. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo con rumbo al sector de las chimeneas, se encontraron de frente con Harry Potter, quien venía con rostro desencajado y cabello desordenado.

—Chicos, hubo otro ataque.


	9. Olvidado Breb

«A veces creo que esta vida no me pertenece, que no debí haber venido al mundo solo para no conocer a mis padres, para ser el pilar en una guerra que no pedí o para ver morir a tanta gente. Siento que he pasado esta existencia como los demás héroes, caminando sobre senderos desconocidos en donde la mano de apoyo de quienes más amo sigue a mi lado pero poco a poco se desvanece y se pierde para siempre. Es posible que algunas veces pareciera orgulloso, arrogante e independiente, pero en el fondo me siento triste y vacío. Horrorizado por tanta maldad alrededor y por tanto dolor sin poder aplacar.

Mi instinto, iluminado por mi mente y guiado por el andar de muchos antes que yo, me ha hecho entender que la vida no la he desperdiciado por completo en llorar los errores y la falta de seres queridos. Pero sí ha dejado un halo de yagas en mi corazón desierto, que se renueva con cada recuerdo de quienes me faltan, lo que me ayudarán a distinguir, una vez más, aquella hermosa luz en el horizonte que algún día espero volver a ver».

—Esto ha sido una masacre. Algo muy diferente a lo que ocurrió en Arefu —la voz lejana de Charlie Weasley retumbó en su interior y lo hizo regresar a aquel lúgubre lugar.

Harry metió las manos al bolsillo de su abrigo, mientras a lo lejos vislumbró al profesor Malfoy que caminaba cabizbajo en medio de la calle junto a Hermione. Ambos inspeccionaban la escena y al igual que él, incrédulos de tanto sufrimiento.

Durante la tarde, luego de ir por Malfoy al hospital, raudos se dirigieron al Ministerio, en donde ya los esperaba un traslador que los llevó a Rumania. Ronald, por su parte, también los había acompañado, pues apenas Hermione lo alertó de que algo no andaba bien, también optó por ir al encuentro.

El ataque esta vez había sido en el apacible y hermoso pueblo de Breb, un sector rural de Maramures, en Rumania, aldea de casas bajas de madera y aisladas unas de otras. El centro de la ciudad estaba marcado por una vetusta y bien cuidada iglesia de madera del siglo XVI, un lugar de ensueño, de esos que en tiempos de paz invitan a la tranquilidad y a olvidar el reloj.

—Ya está oscureciendo y nevará, es mejor regresar a Londres cuanto antes. Hemos tomado nota de todo y el ataque es muy similar a los otros. Muggles muertos sin motivo aparente —agregó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, respondiendo en forma mecánica, pues no encontraba el motivo de tanta destrucción.

—Los Dementores son criaturas que siguen al grupo, son como abejas, no actúan por voluntad propia… debe haber una reina que los lidere… es decir, un amo o algo así…

—Eso es lo que debemos esclarecer, aunque comparto tu teoría. Alguien los dirige.

—Ven, vayamos a la calle principal, allí está el traslador que los llevará de regreso a casa. Nosotros limpiaremos todo esto. Al menos era un día de fiesta y muchos aldeanos estaban fuera, sino esto habría sido todavía más devastador.

—¿Crees que veinte muertes no son devastadoras? Una lo es… una muerte no se recupera con nada y el dolor es eterno —Harry miró al mayor de los Weasley con un poco de enfado. ¿Cómo era tan falto de juicio al decir esas palabras considerando todo el dolor vivido durante la guerra?

—Potter, lamento si he sido poco criterioso, no quise… yo, lo siento, debí elegir mejor las palabras… En casa aún extrañan a Fred y me imagino que tú…

—Todos hemos perdido a alguien —lo interrumpió. No quería escuchar explicaciones de algo que no lo tenía. Uno dice lo que siente a la primera, luego es error justificarse porque en ocasiones se termina errando aún más—. Estas personas no supieron por qué los atacaban, peor, sus familias no sabrán qué hacer porque no entenderán. ¿Qué les dirán? ¿Un ataque terrorista en un pueblo turístico? ¿Explosión de cañerías de gases?

Charlie guardó silencio, pues sabía que tanto una como la otra opción eran ridículas y poco creíbles. Además él no era Auror, simplemente solo podía argumentar posibles soluciones, lo de él era la ciencia, no las leyes, menos las determinaciones que se acostumbran a tomar en esos casos.

—No, Harry, creo que esta vez van a ser más duros… esas justificaciones serían en extremo falsas y las autoridades caerían en tela de juicio.

Harry dio un fuerte resoplido y negó con su cabeza. Miró con tristeza a Charlie y prefirió hablar, ya estaba cansado de guardar silencio y de no explotar.

—Cientos de obliviate ¿no? ¿A eso te refieres? —Charlie asintió—. ¿Jugamos a ser dioses con los muggles? ¿Les robamos sus recuerdos y los cambiamos por otros? ¿Es esa la solución? ¿Así de despiadados somos que eliminamos con magia el amor que una madre profesó a sus hijos, así como así, con tal de mantener en secreto nuestro mundo? ¿Un padre no podrá despedirse de un hijo solo por salvaguardar un mundo que ignora que existe? ¿O un niño crecerá huérfano porque jamás recordará que alguna vez tuvo una familia? No, esto debe acabar. No podemos ponernos a la altura de quienes tanto daño han hecho a nuestro mundo, manipulando, engañando, confundiendo, embaucando e hiriendo a quienes, ignorantes de nuestras batallas, sufren sin saber el destino que nosotros mismos les hemos trazado.

—Debo entender entonces, que pretendes unir los dos mundos y mostrarnos ante los muggles. Sabes que ellos han evolucionado tanto en su tecnología, que nuestra magia si bien es fuerte, terminaríamos tarde o temprano, rindiéndonos. Somos magos pero también de carne y hueso y acabaríamos siendo sus conejillos de indias, encerrados en celdas especiales y con nuestros poderes reducidos o lo que es peor, mal utilizados.

—Digo que debemos encontrar a quién esté detrás de todas estas muertes y hacer que pague. Lo demás, es un tema que de una vez por todas se debe analizar profundamente y asumir responsabilidades. Existe un Ministro de Magia, y eso es un avance, pero dime Charlie, ¿cuántas veces crees tú que se le ha modificado la memoria? ¿No sabes? Pues yo tampoco, solo estoy conjeturando, pero con lo que he visto durante todos estos años, con lo que se pretende hacer ahora con este pueblo y con tantas otras cosas que vendrán, puedo afirmar que ese ministro ya ni sabe cómo se llamaba originalmente… ¿Luchamos contra Voldemort por creerse superior a los magos comunes y a los muggles? Pero ¿qué hacemos nosotros para mantener el anonimato? Mejor es pretender que somos los buenos y actuar por sobre los derechos de las personas que, supuestamente, son nuestros iguales, manipulando sus vidas y sus recuerdos. No somos menos de lo que Voldemort pretendía…

—Entiendo —Charlie había quedado sin palabras al escuchar a Harry. Ahora comprendía y conocía realmente a quien tenía en frente. Por eso era quien era: el héroe de guerra, «El Niño que Vivió», «El Elegido»… el que era capaz de auto reprenderse y analizar sus propios errores, entender que muchas veces se procedía en contra los derechos de las personas, en pos de salvaguardar un fin último y superior: el de los magos. ¿Eran entonces diferentes a quienes habían querido dominar el mundo mágico anteriormente?

Sin decirse más nada giraron sobre sus pies y caminaron silentes y ensimismados hasta el centro del poblado que estaba marcado por la iglesia medieval que se erigía majestuosa, vigilante sigilosa y testigo de la historia de un pueblo indocto de quienes manipulaban sus albures.

Se reunieron en el punto de encuentro en donde ya estaba dispuesto un traslador enviado esta vez por el Ministerio de Magia de Rumania. Se trataba de un vaso plástico con una fisura en el fondo, al cual debían acercase y tocar para poder ser llevados de regreso a su lugar de origen.

Hermione miró a Draco y notó que este se hallaba visiblemente abatido. Para él, haber visto esos cuerpos durmiendo eternamente sin saber qué les había ocurrido, lo había afectado más de la cuenta. Ahora entendía el por qué se le negaba el alta médica en el hospital. Realmente los Dementores le habían afectado más de la cuenta. Con tristeza y rabia recordaba las veces en que, estando en Hogwarts, se burló de Harry Potter por la reacción de este hacia esas criaturas, sin saber que tiempo después la víctima sería él. Se sentía cansado, tanto que notaba que sus fuerzas minaban con cada paso que daba. Una mano suave se entrelazó con la suya dándole un pequeño apretón y lo tomó de sorpresa, pero le agradó y sosegó el torbellino de dolor que rodaba en su cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—Lo sé —dijo ella sonriendo tristemente. No iba a entrar en conflicto con él, a sabiendas que mentía.

—Pero no me sueltes.

—No lo haré.

Ronald Weasley avanzaba un par de pasos más atrás y se dio cuenta de ese gesto. Negó abatido, pero no era que le incomodara que Hermione tuviera una pareja o que estuviese en planes de tener una, lo protervo de esta situación era que se trataba de Malfoy y eso, por más que quisiera engañar a su corazón, le molestaba. Todos tenían derecho a cambiar, a encauzar su rumbo, pero ¿Malfoy? ¿Estaba dispuesto a ver a Hermione junto Draco Malfoy, luego de tanto daño que él y su familia les había causado? Pero, ¿quién era él para juzgar de esa manera, si ya los tribunales mágicos se habían encargado de Lucius? Narcisa, que finalmente fue una víctima de todo, vivía apartada en su mundo de recuerdos y Draco… un oscuro profesor que se escondía entre cuatro paredes asumiendo una culpa que solo pertenecía a su padre. No, ese cuento de «ex novio protector» a él no le quedaba. Menos de transformarse en un juicioso amigo que reparaba en errores del pasado. Debía avanzar y verla feliz. Tal vez era solo su imaginación y Hermione solo intentaba dar fuerzas o transmitir seguridad a Draco, no debía dejar que sus celos amigables invadieran su sentido común y le hicieran conjeturar historias que a la larga no serían ciertas.

Advirtieron que varios Aurores ya se alistaban para aplicar el famoso hechizo desmorizante e inventar que sabe qué falsedad en relación a los decesos, o tal vez, como en otras ocasiones, solo harían desaparecer los cadáveres, confundiéndolos en la naturaleza o metiéndolos en una fosa común, olvidados por el resto de eternidad sin que nadie recordase la huella que habían dejado en vida.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo —ahora fue Draco quien apretó la mano de ella. Lo que iba a ocurrir lo había advertido sin que nadie se lo explicase. Borrarían las memorias de las personas, ocultando el verdadero horror. Encubriendo un crimen colectivo, haciéndolo pasar por un accidente o un asesinato religioso, culpando a otros muggles de algo que seres mágicos (lamentablemente mágicos) habían cometido.

—Hay que encontrar a los responsables, Malfoy. Es la única forma de poder terminar con todo esto sin causar una histeria colectiva —Draco la miró y trató de entender su lógica. Tal vez tuviera razón…

—Tengo frío —dijo y Hermione se extrañó, porque era evidente que la temperatura había descendido considerablemente, pero era época del año.

—Es invierno.

—No, me refiero a que es un frío desconsolado… ya sabes —Hermione de inmediato se puso en alerta y sacó su varita. Había entendido a qué se refería su compañero.

—Atentos todos, ¡Dementores! —gritó, señalando la presencia de esos seres.

De pronto el cielo tenuemente oscurecido se tornó negro, como si hasta la luz de la luna y las estrellas del firmamento hubiesen desaparecido convirtiendo la tierra en un tártaro de bestias roba alma. El frío caló los huesos, en sus cabellos se formaron leves capas de escarcha y todos entendieron… estaban siendo atacados.

Todos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron al cielo. Cientos de Dementores habían llegado de la nada y volaban en círculos alrededor de los magos que estaban en el centro de Breb. El frío los inhibía y las memorias tristes estaban siendo presa de cada uno.

—¡Expecto Patronus! —gritó Harry seguido por Charlie Weasley. Momento en que de las varitas de cada uno salieron sus animales plateados: el ciervo de Harry y el longhorn rumano de Charlie. Luego se les unieron los restantes patronus: el de Ronald y los del resto de los Aurores que habían logrado pronunciar el encantamiento.

Hermione tomó de la cintura a Draco que había caído de rodillas pues en su cabeza escuchaba solo gritos del dolor… eran las mazmorras de su casa, el grito de los prisioneros, las torturas, la muerte de la profesora Charity Burbage delante de sus ojos siendo devorada por Nagini, los azotes de su padre… las exigencias, el dolor, la muerte…

—Malfoy, mírame —Hermione le tomó el rostro y lo obligó a fijarse en ella—. Vamos, Malfoy, recuerda algo bello, por favor, busca un tu mente algo…

—Mi madre sufre, Granger. Vol…Voldemort…

—Él no está, murió. Harry lo derrotó y tú estás libre —él sonrió y encontró en los ojos de ella la paz que necesitaba. Sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas pues el marrón de los ojos de ella, que lo cautivaban de una manera que jamás imaginó, era lo único capaz de sacarlo del barranco del dolor—. Necesito de ti, Draco Malfoy, debo invocar mi patronus.

Hermione se puso de pie y Draco la siguió, pero eran muchos Dementores y estaban haciendo mella de los Aurores.

—¡Debemos hacer un domo protector, los patronus no dan abasto! —gritó Ron desde un costado y Hermione asintió.

—Yo iré por la izquierda. ¡Ron, comienza tú!

Una veintena de Dementores se abalanzó sobre hacia ellos. Hermione, rápidamente y tratando de concentrarse al máximo, invocó a su patronus. Lo mismo hicieron Harry y Ronald. En tanto que Draco se había quedado inmovilizado mirando al resto de los atacantes que estaban frente a él.

—¡Mantengan sus patronus! Draco los alejará de nosotros por unos segundos, esto nos permitirá buscar refugio —ordenó Hermione, manteniendo su varita en alto, protegiéndose con su nutria plateada el ataque de los Dementores

—Draco, apresúrate, pero ¿qué haces? —preguntó Ron al percatarse de que Draco estaba de pie sin mostrar signos de miedo o de querer protegerse. Esa pequeña distracción le valió a Hermione la pérdida control de su patronus, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, siendo inmediatamente alcanzada por unos Dementores y torturada por sus recuerdos.

—¡Malfoy! —en un intento por ganarle a la tristeza, el apellido de su compañero fue lo único que puedo pronunciar. Draco, al escucharla, también perdió la concentración al verla de rodillas y llorando, imágenes que le recordaban a aquellas tan dolorosas que él presenció una noche cuando Bellatrix, extasiada por el odio, la había torturado frente a él.

—¡A ella, no! —gritó indignado mientras que una ola de coraje lo invadió y aquella luz que emanaba de sus ojos se hizo presente una vez más y con mayor intensidad.

Nuevamente los Dementores se detuvieron y giraron su corrupta figura hacia él, como repulsivas sombras suspendidas en el aire sin saber qué hacer. El hecho de enfrentarse a ese humano, al parecer, los había confundido.

Todos quedaron silenciosos e inmóviles. Las alimañas no atacaban… no hacían nada, solo esperaban a alguna señal de Draco, no obstante el pulular era intimidante, prestos a agredir a cualquiera que no fuera uno de ellos.

Hermione se acercó despacio a su compañero y lo miró a los ojos que fulguraban cual luz cegadora y, obligadamente, tuvo que voltear su rostro, pues sintió que se quemaba.

—Pero ¿qué ocurre?

Hermione levantó su mano e impidió que Ron hablara. Harry también se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se acercó a Draco, hablándole de cerca. Era la única oportunidad de salvarse que tenían y ya sabía qué hacer.

—Malfoy, ordénales que se vayan, pero antes que te muestren a su líder.

Draco asintió, pero ninguno pudo hacer nada, pues en menos de un segundo su cuerpo se elevó hacia los Dementores para volar lejos.

—¡Draco! —Hermione gritó desesperada, intentando detenerlo, pero ya era tarde.

—Hay que seguirlos —ordenó Harry, tomando rápidamente una escoba de un Auror que estaba cerca. Lo mismo hizo Ron, seguido por Charlie.


	10. El Amo

_Por primera vez siento que el tiempo entre nosotros palpita como el corazón, que los segundos bombean en mi pecho como rescatando los misterios divinos que solían parecer distantes e irreales en mi niñez, amenazando la claridad en presencia de la verdad, atesorados no en la adolescencia sino solo a su paso y durante el inicio de mi juventud. Siento como el significado de estas palabras me quitan un peso de encima al saber que vas a escucharme y compartir mi carga, esa que juntos comenzamos a llevar mucho antes de que la guerra amenazara… pues sí, hijo mío, tu peso es mi peso y tu carga es la mía… Y que han comenzado a ser parte de mis sueños que no he confiado a ningún otro solo a ti…. Pues sé que para estar contigo debo conocer tu corazón y entrar en él encontrando allí la remembranza, la experiencia y ese sentimiento real que solo te pertenece a ti y que eres tú… y que quiero ser yo._

 _Eso me reconforta, confunde y alegra mi alma. Y siento que se aflojan las ataduras y el panorama se aclara para iniciar la jornada que empezó hace tiempo, quizá en otra vida y que su ciclo nuevamente se repite en nosotros con la fe trémula aunque fortalecida por nuestros sentimientos. Esto es algo nuevo, pero ahora cruzo este puente para enfrentarte y mirarte tal como eres, esperando que puedas perdonarme por no haberte alejado antes de todo esto, por haber dejado ganar a mi corazón enamorado, por ser débil, pero aun así espero tu perdón, ruego para que me dejes seguir en tu corazón el resto de la jornada.._

—¡Madre!

Su propio grito lo despertó de su letargo, inquieto y preocupado. Rápidamente se sentó y recordó a Narcisa, ¿qué le había ocurrido? Escuchó la voz de ella tan cercana, incluso sintió la mano de ella acariciando su rostro.

Estaba confuso y mareado… pero de pronto los recuerdos invadieron su mente y el sueño pasó a segundo plano. Advirtió que se hallaba tendido en un piso húmedo y sucio. Todo era penumbra, sin embargo a lo lejos distinguió una tea que no lograba iluminar por completo la estancia. ¿Qué era ese olor? ¿Animal muerto acaso? No, no era de animales muertos. Era el inconfundible olor nauseabundo de cuerpos humanos en descomposición.

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué lugar era ese? Tambaleó un poco antes lograr erguirse completamente, apoyándose contra lo que supuso era la pared. Tanteó en su costado y verificó que allí conservaba su varita. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, cuando algo glutinoso y pegajoso se adhirió a su mano. No quiso imaginar qué podía ser, incluso lo asoció al llamado _ectoplasma_. Tal vez una figura fantasmagórica estuviese rondando por ahí, o simplemente era viscosidad humana podrida, lo que había tocado.

Con la mano limpia sacó su varita y apuntó a la otra para sacar aquello que tenía un hedor repugnante.

—Evanesco.

Y lo que fuese que había palpado, ya no estaba. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia la antorcha que iluminaba solo un pequeño espacio. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, observó que la luz indicaba otro pasillo, el cual tenía varias antorchas señalando el sendero. Con su varita en ristre y con el hechizo _Lumus_ activado, marchó por lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada y maltrecha.

Cuando había caminado unos diez metros, en un pasillo que sentía interminable, llegó a un plano, al parecer se trataba de la sala pues el techo se elevaba alto y con bastante claridad, producto de varias antorchas. En ese momento pudo darse cuenta que ese sector estaba plagado de Dementores que sobrevolaban en las alturas, girando, protegiendo y vigilando. ¿Por qué él no sentía nada? ¿En dónde había quedado la tristeza y el frío, vaticinios inequívocos de sus presencias?

Volvió a observar con mayor detenimiento y fue entonces cuando distinguió el biombo transparente que lo separa a él del resto, era una especie de manto protector que lo envolvía, evitando que aquellas inmundas bestias malignas pudieran dañarlo. Aun así, no bajó su varita, manteniéndola empuñada firmemente, porque entendía que no estaba solo…

De pronto escuchó un rechinar de bisagras, similares a goznes de portones de madera antigua y gruesa que protegían la antigua mansión Malfoy. Se puso en alerta con todos sus sentidos, atento a lo que viniera. Una puerta de dos cuerpos y de grandes dimensiones, la cual creyó ser una pared, se abrió de par en par frente a él y una luz un poco más densa, poco a poco empezó a inundar el lugar. Una figura humanoide avanzó medio metro por sobre el piso. Era un Dementor, pero la característica túnica andrajosa, había sido cambiada por una capa negra, con capucha que impedía ver el rostro de quien estuviera adentro. Logró advertir una mano cadavérica, con garras negras y pústulas en los dedos, cuando la figura la levantó, ordenando —al parecer—, al resto del ejército de Dementores que se adosaran en las esquinas de la casa. La disposición cambió para otros, quienes descendieron hasta quedarse salvaguardando la entrada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo logras mandar a los Dementores? —preguntó osadamente Draco, pero el ser de vestimenta negra, que era bastante más grande que el resto, meneó su cabeza de arriba a abajo y una silla salió disparada de algún sitio obligando a Draco sentarse. Quiso poner resistencia pero fue inútil. No se iba a dejar doblegar y con su varita hizo un _diffindo_ y pudo abatir ese tonto hechizo—. No me vas a intimidar con hechizos de primaria. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta este lugar?

—¿No eres capaz de reconocerme, Draco? ¿Tanto he cambiado en los últimos años que ya no me recuerdas?

¿El Dementor había hablado o solo le pareció haberlo escuchado? Según tenía conocimiento ellos carecían de boca con cuerdas vocales, lo que tenían era un orificio por donde se alimentaban de las vivencias de la personas y le sacaban el alma. Entonces, ¿qué había sido aquello? Además la voz… esa voz… no podía ser, pero la reconocía.

—Es imposible —Draco, se negaba a aceptar algo así, pero no tenía más opción que preguntar—. Pa… ¿Padre? —quiso dar un paso hacia el Dementor pero se detuvo. No estaba seguro y no podía confiar.

—Draco, hijo… veo que ahora te has pasado al lado de los buenos.

Era la voz de Lucius Malfoy, pero se escuchaba lejana, como detrás de una pared, rasgada y cansada. Como la voz de quien agoniza.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Te has convertido en uno de estos? —tenía que hacer la pregunta aunque la respuesta le doliera. Prefería saber que su padre había muerto o que estaba encerrado o perdido, pero verlo convertido en esa cosa… en esa bestia, era algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

El Dementor bajó su capucha y Draco lo pudo ver, en medio de una especie de calima espesa, insepulto y en descomposición, pero reconocible. Se trataba de su padre.

Draco tragó en seco, tal vez horrorizado por ver a quien en vida (aunque tampoco no podía llamarle «vida» a ese estado _seminférico_ en donde se encontraba ahora) fuera su padre. ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Era realmente él? O, ¿era un truco de alguien que se quería burlar de él?

Lo apuntó con su varita y evitó hacer más conjeturas, porque sabía que no obtendría respuestas. En ese momento el Dementor, cual relámpago, se acercó. Fue entonces que Draco pudo verlo de cerca, a tan solo unos centímetros y sentir ese olor que inundaba las fosas nasales, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía y gestaba una náusea. Debía tranquilizarse y relajarse, o si no, vomitaría.

—Aléjate de mí, tú no eres mi padre. Lucius Malfoy murió y tú solo eres un engendro repulsivo y fétido. Un asesino de muggles y magos, ¿quieres acaso ser el nuevo Voldemort de las bestias sin rostro? Dime, ¿qué pretendes?

—Que nos guíes, hijo mío. Tú tienes poder sobre los Dementores, que yo te heredé. Cuando supe que lo tenía, hice el hechizo para que llegara a ti una vez que mi alma fuese corrompida y convertida en esto. Sabía que sería Dementor, siempre lo supe, por eso mi muerte fue trágica y tortuosa, tenía que ser así si quería lograr la vida eterna. Si quería mantener el poder sobre los humanos.

—¿Vida eterna? ¿Esto es vida para ti? ¡Estás más muerto que vivo! Tu cuerpo se consume con cada segundo que transcurre. Estás escondido, no puedes caminar libremente, no tienes a nadie, vives con esos otros que también buscan sangre y muerte…

—Hijo mío, si tú nos ayudas a buscar al Amo Primero, él nos guiará a la vida eterna, con nuestros cuerpos… Tú puedes… el tiempo no está a favor nuestro. La única forma que tenemos de estar con vida, es seguir asesinando muggles o magos. Cuando el Amo Primero llegue, podremos vivir sin necesidad de alimentarnos de esas almas.

Pero un ruido y algunos rayos venidos de algún lugar, provocaron desconcierto en el ejército de Dementores, alertándolos; y, en un segundo, todo se volvió anarquía. Draco no pudo seguir escuchando lo que su padre le estaba explicando —y que realmente le interesaba saber—, pues un hechizo lo había tirado por los aires, siendo atrapado por alguien en el piso superior.

—¿Weasley? —preguntó sorprendido.

—A mi igual me da gusto verte, Malfoy —Draco, meneó la cabeza—. Ya estás a salvo, hemos venido todos —al decirlo, hizo una señal indicando que Hermione estaba allí cerca.

Hermione se hallaba detrás de una columna, él sonrió al verla. Realmente le alegraba estar con ellos, a pesar de que abajo, la pelea se estaba haciendo demasiado cruenta, sabía que debía ayudarlos. No estaba herido y totalmente consiente de lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Hermione y ella le respondió, asintiendo pues ambos intuyeron que les correspondía actuar.

—Creo que debería examinarte un medimago antes, Malfoy —opinó Ron mirando rápidamente a Draco para luego volver a poner atención en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No, Weasley. Estoy bien. Además no me puedo retirar todavía, hay algo que debo saber… no quiero pecar de malagradecido, pero interrumpieron una amena charla.

Ron bufó en medio de una risa, ya estaba acostumbrado del sarcasmo de Malfoy y no le incomodaba.

Pero Hermione hizo un sonido de «Shhh» con su dedo índice en los labios, indicando que guardaran silencio y que pusieran atención, pues en la planta baja los aurores estaban perdiendo la batalla. Cientos de Dementores giraban en torno a ellos succionando paz y esperanza, dejándolos solo con sus peores recuerdos. Morirían si no intervenían.

Los tres bajaron por la escalera desvencijada, momento en que un grupo de Dementores se alertó, abalanzándose y rodeándolos de inmediato. Cada uno conjuró el hechizo correspondiente, apuntando con sus varitas. Hermione y Ronald quedaron perplejos, pues sabían que Malfoy estaba inhabilitado para hacerlo, pero sin mediar consecuencias lo había hecho y un tigre blanco salió de su varita, tan poderoso que había logrado espantar tanto a los Dementores que los rodeaba a ellos, así como a los que tenían apresados al resto de los aurores, incluyendo a Harry que luchaba ileso con su varita.

Las bestias encapuchadas giraron un par de veces más, algo desorientadas y salieron velozmente por la fisura del techo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. No los seguirían. Sabían que era inútil.

Draco, sin bajar su varita, buscó por las orillas y en el pasillo. No había divisado a su padre en la masa de Dementores. Debía estar oculto en algún lado o tal vez en el momento que él fue arrastrado por Weasley, Lucius aprovechó y huyó.

Salió a un pasillo, pero nada, su padre no estaba allí. Harry se acercó al notar que su compañero algo buscaba, mientras tanto Hermione y Ron revisaban el resto de la casa por si quedaba algún otro Dementor o si había víctimas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose a Draco. Lo conocía y sabía que estaba actuando en forma sospechosa—. ¿Hay algo que quisieras decirme?

—No, nada —respondió sin mirar a Harry.

—Una vez, alguien me preguntó si tenía algo que decir y yo respondí que no, sabiendo que sí había algo… No quiero que eso ocurra contigo, hay muchas vidas de por medio.

Draco bajó su varita y se volteó hacia Harry. Sí, debía confiar en él, tal vez entre todos encontraran la respuesta. Total, ¿qué más daba? Todo el mundo sabía que había sido mortífago, que su padre lo era, que habían seguido a Voldemort. Era evidente que la imagen que de él tenían no cambiaría si les dijera que ahora se emparentaba con los Dementores.

—Se trata de mi padre. El guía… o eso pretende, a los Dementores.

Harry lo escuchó atento. No le sorprendía. Hacía rato que todos sabían que alguien guiaba a esos seres y, que fuera Malfoy, no debía ser motivo de asombro o temor.

—Por eso hemos visto organización en ellos —agregó Harry.

—Es por él.

—Pero, algo no entiendo… se supone que los Dementores están muertos, por lo tanto no tienen voluntad.

—Eso es en teoría, Harry —era Hermione quien había llegado junto a Ronald. Ella se acercó a Draco y le tomó el rostro para mirarlo de cerca. Draco sonrió y ella respondió con una mueca, lo estaba revisando, ¿se imaginaba que lo quería besar? ¡Hombres! Lo soltó y negó con la cabeza, mientras guardaba su varita en medio de su túnica —. Los Dementores sirven a quienes sean capaces de ofrecerles una mayor cantidad de personas con recuerdos felices que ellos puedan devorar… eso queda en evidencia con la cantidad de cuerpos que encontrábamos allá abajo… —dio un bufido de desagrado. Draco ya se imaginaba que eso había ocurrido, pues el olor aún lo tenía impregnado en sus fosas nasales—. Antes obedecían las órdenes del Ministerio de Magia y estaban mal alimentados en Azkaban. Por esta razón, cuando Voldemort les ofreció la posibilidad de alimentarse al grado que ellos quisieran, no dudaron en retirarle su lealtad al Ministerio de Magia y entregársela a él. Tal vez tu padre —miró a Draco—, les haya ofrecido algo más que alimento… debió haber ejercido un gran poder sobre ellos para lograr dominarlos.

—No es que ejerza un gran dominio, Granger. Él los guía… Todos buscan a un Amo Supremo que los conducirá a la vida —indicó Draco.

—¿Vida? ¡Están muertos! —añadió Ron.

—Por lo que deduje, quieren regresar a la vida. Sentir, tal vez... Los Dementores en algún momento fueron humanos, y muchos murieron en forma despiadada… torturados o abandonados… Al morir, si no logran pasar al otro mundo, pueden errar como almas en pena… deseosas de venganza que buscan calmar su tristeza y su odio, convirtiéndose en esas bestias.

—Y por eso se alimentan de la felicidad del resto —terminó Ron y Draco asintió.

En ese momento un patronus, ya conocido por todos, la comadreja translúcida de Arthur Weasley se había hecho presente:

 _—_ _Chicos, en pleno puente de Londres los Dementores han atacado a cientos de personas. Hay muchas pérdidas humanas. Ron, hijo, ven pronto._


	11. Ofensiva

Apenas recibieron el aviso, todos desaparecieron con destino al centro de Londres. Cuando llegaron se vieron en la obligación de mezclarse con los muggles para pasar inadvertidos. Allí había demasiado gentío que iba y venía, policías, prensa, familiares y una gran multitud que quería saber qué había ocurrido. El sector estaba acordonado y muchos militares vigilaban el lugar. Algunos helicópteros sobrevolaban el sitio del suceso iluminando las calles aledañas.

Por lo que habían logrado indagar, los muggles relacionaron el ataque con un atentado terrorista, en donde un hombre habría tomado un microbús y atropellado a varios transeúntes mientras que un cómplice abrió fuego al resto. Esa era la versión muggle, sin embargo los magos y brujas, sabían que sus memorias habían sido modificadas y que se trataba de otra matanza de esas bestias que andaban sueltas, desatando su ira y tratando de saciar su hambre… ese que jamás lograban saciar.

Ron quiso caminar algunos pasos hacia el sector de las ambulancias en donde vio tres cuerpos metidos en unas bolsas negras. Algo le indicaba en su corazón que debía ir a ese lugar

—Lo siento, hijo.

Arthur Weasley era quien había llegado a su lado, con rostro desmejorado, señal indiscutible que algo horrible había ocurrido. Hermione por su lado, se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo, ya George le había contado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron sin entender, aunque asumiendo que no eran buenas noticias las que venían.

—Es Julie. Salió de casa hace un par de horas y… —Arthur intentó explicar algo que para su hijo no tendría razón.

—¡Nooo!

Ron se soltó del agarre de Hermione y, sobrepasando la cinta amarilla de la policía, se acercó a uno de los bultos. El oficial que estaba allí, vio la desesperación de él y entendió que, a pesar de estar negada la presencia a civiles, ese era un caso especial

—Una mujer… joven… — Ron intentó explicar en medio del sinfín de emociones que sentía y que le destrozaban el alma.

El hombre asintió, no había necesidad de mayores explicaciones. Él mismo había sentido tristeza al ver a esa joven muerta. Le indicó a Ronald en donde se hallaba ella, abriendo el cierre de la bolsa del costado. Ahí estaba Julie, parecía dormida, pero en realidad se había ido. Ron calló de rodillas al lado de ella, llorando. El desconsuelo lo había hecho presa. Un dolor, una punzada en el pecho impedía que aceptara la cruel realidad.

—Es mi culpa, yo… yo te traje a este mundo… Debí haberme quedado contigo en Francia. ¿Por qué te expuse a este riesgo innecesario? ¿Qué haré ahora sin ti? Julie, amor mío, por favor regresa. Regresa…

Hermione, desde unos pasos más atrás, en silencio lloró y Draco se dio cuenta de la pena enorme que ella estaba sintiendo. Así que le tomó la mano e instintivamente pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de ella. Pero Hermione, se giró y se aferró fuertemente a él, posando el rostro en su pecho. Draco le acarició la cabeza y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. También compartía la tristeza de todos.

Harry y Arthur se acercaron a Ron, los policías también los dejaron pasar pues entendían, sin mayor explicación, que se trataba de la familia de la víctima. Ambos sabían que ahora vendría lo más difícil, para Ronald dar aviso a la familia de ella en Francia y despedirse para siempre de su novia.

Draco también había sufrido un gran pérdida, pues su madre había muerto también esa noche, pero por muerte natural. Su corazón no había soportado tanto dolor acumulado por años y se había ido de este mundo. Muchos acompañaban en el dolor también a Draco porque, por estar en cumplimiento de su deber, no se había podido a despedir de ella, pero él sabía que su madre sí había ido a su encuentro para decirle «adiós». Aquella noche en el escondrijo de los Dementores, fue ella quien lo despertó. A pesar de lo triste que pudo llegar a ser ese golpe para él, sabía que ahora ella descansaba. Llegaría tal vez el momento del reencuentro y eso sosegaba su dolor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco le acercó un té a Hermione quien estaba sentada en un sofá con un libro en la mano, pero no leía. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde el ataque al puente de Londres, tiempo en que Ron había viajado a Francia acompañando el cuerpo de su novia y asistido al funeral. Todo resultó ser muy duro para él y para toda la familia.

En tanto que Hermione, Draco y Harry seguían buscando la forma de derrotar a esos seres malditos que solo regaban muerte y sufrimiento.

Ambos se hallaban en la oficina de Harry Potter en el Ministerio de Magia. Hermione analizaba por enésima vez lo que Draco había dicho en relación a su padre.

—¿Qué lees, Granger?

—No, nada importante. En realidad estaba pensando en que el ataque al puente de Londres no fue planificado —respondió recibiendo la taza—. Gracias. Lo hicieron sin mayor miramiento porque tenían sed… hambre. En la casona abandonada, no pudieron alimentarse de nosotros porque tú los espantaste… y en Bred también… ahí ni siquiera usaste tu patronus —habló muy rápido, como aprovechando al máximo sus ideas y no dejar escapar ninguna. Luego le dio un sorbo a su té. Exquisito, tal como a ella le gustaba, con miel. ¿Draco la había estado vigilando? Jamás le había dicho cómo lo prefería—. El té está sabroso.

—Tengo mis cualidades ocultas —respondió jactancioso. Hermione sonrió—. En cuanto a mi patronus… —agregó sentándose frente a ella, pero dirigiéndose a Harry que se encontraba tras su escritorio—. Oye, Potter… a ver qué puedes hacer, para que me quiten el cargo del que se me acusa ahora… Anoche recibí una lechuza del Wizengamot notificándome de mi «gran delito»… ya sabes, por conjurar mi patronus… y que al terminar la misión debo enfrentar otro juicio…

—Son unos malagradecidos —opinó Hermione.

—Déjalo. Yo veré eso, te aseguro que no prosperará —aseguró Harry.

—Malfoy, respóndenos… —dijo Hermione dejando a un lado su taza y mirándolo directamente—. Nosotros debemos saber qué relación hay entre tú y esos Dementores. En dos oportunidades te he visto cómo los espantas. Y no me refiero específicamente a tu patronus.

Draco se puso de pie caminó hacia un librero que estaba allí cerca, se apoyó en él y luego giró. Sí, estaba consiente que no les había dicho toda la verdad, pero ahora lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder.

—Mi padre dijo que me había heredado, a través de un hechizo, la capacidad de dirigir a los Dementores. No me alcanzó a dar mayores detalles, pero intuyo que lo puedo hacer a través de mi mirada…

—De ser así, Malfoy, también los podrías guiar al destierro — dijo Harry.

—Ellos quieren que los guíe donde un ser superior.

—Que quizá ni exista — añadió Harry.

—Es lo más probable —acotó Hermione avanzando hasta Draco—. Jamás he leído que los Dementores tengan algún fin específico… pensado y definido… solo se guían por su instinto, por su hambre.

—Además, si eso fuera así de cierto, yo sentiría algo. Y no, no veo cosas raras, ni voces, ni cosas por el estilo. Solo cuando estoy frente a ellos experimento una especie de presentimiento que me asegura que ellos harán lo que yo les diga.

—Entonces, hipotéticamente sí los podrías guiar.

—Sí, Potter, tal vez.

—Hermione, ¿recuerdas, la cámara de la muerte en el ministerio?

—¡Cómo olvidarla, Harry! Allí murió Sirius.

—Correcto. Y calló al velo… el que se cree que separa los mundos de los vivos y el de los muertos.

—¿Sugieres que los guíe hasta allí? —preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja. Tal vez la idea no fuese tan descabellada después de todo.

—Más que guiarlos, Draco, es ordenarles que entren a ese lugar. ¿Crees que podrías? Será difícil, tomando en consideración que también está tu padre y que… por él… tal vez, no te obedezcan.

—No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

—Bien, iré a hablar con el grupo de aurores y con el ministro, para ajustar detalles y fecha… la idea es no poner a nadie en riesgo —dijo Harry en forma rauda. No había tiempo que perder y tal vez esa sería la oportunidad que estaban esperando, por lo que salió rápidamente de la oficina.

Hermione siguió a Draco, quien se había ido a una esquina de la oficina a prepararse un té.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—No, pero creo que es lo más factible de realizar. Los Dementores son seres casi indomables y lamentablemente, también mágicos… como habrás comprobado, solo un hechizo los puede espantar… «Espantar», Granger. No destruirlos.

Ella respiró profundo, mientras dejaba su taza ya sin té, al lado del resto, momento en que rozó su mano con la de él. Draco, aprovechó y atrapó con la suya.

—Si todo sale bien, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver —dijo Draco.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —respondió Hermione sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. Se regañó internamente porque estaba temblando como una adolescente y temía que él se diera cuenta. Entre ella y él había algo más que una simple relación profesional, eso lo tenía claro. Era lo bastante madura para reconocer las miradas de ambos y sobretodo cómo ella comenzaba a temblar y a dudar cuando él estaba cerca. Podía también darse cuenta que Draco no era el mismo de antes y que también la trataba en forma diferente.

—Porque volveré a Hogwarts, y tú…

—Yo... yo no me iré a ningún lado —quiso quitar su mano, pero Draco la acercó a sus labios y le besó el dorso.

—Entonces, tal vez aceptes salir un día conmigo.

—Salir… ¿los dos?

—Ajá.

Ella sonrió y Draco advirtió el brillo en los ojos de ella, tal vez era el momento que estaba esperando. Tenerla tan cerca de él, oler ese suave aroma a perfume femenino, mirarla a los ojos y saber que si la besaba, ello se lo permitiría, era una invitación que no pensaba rechazar. ¡Lo haría! Sentía que era el lugar y momento preciso. Se acercó lentamente a ella, advirtiendo que Hermione cerró los ojos, esperándolo… ¡Al fin!

Pero la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y Ronald Weasley ingresó a la oficina. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y cohibida, consciente de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Se soltó de las manos de él y se alejó un par de pasos. En tanto Draco carraspeó y luego deslizó su mano por su cabellera.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Creo que antes debí llamar… —Ron estaba con sus mejillas rojas, sabía que había llegado en el momento menos indicado—. Es que… bueno… creo que ya metí la pata…

—No te preocupes, Weasley. Esta conversación la seguiré con Granger, luego… Vuelvo en seguida —Draco salió de la oficina y Ron miró divertido a Hermione.

—¡Así que con el hurón! —dijo sonriente y de brazos cruzados.

—¡No digas nada, Ronald Weasley!

—Yo no he dicho nada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Varita en ristre y con todos sus sentidos atentos. Estaba solo, su apoyo se encontraba en el Ministerio y él debía llevar los Dementores a ese lugar en un determinado momento, si no llegaba a la hora prevista, ese apoyo aparecería donde él se encontraba, cosa que él quería evitar a toda costa. Tal episodio debía quedar saldado ese mismo día.

Tenía que cerrar la mente pues no sabía qué capacidades su padre había mantenido intactas o cuáles había potenciado. No debía correr riesgo sino el plan se iría por la borda.

Sería fácil llevar a esos seres al ministerio, indicarles que ingresaran al velo y desaparecieran para siempre. Al fin todo volvería a la tranquilidad y quizá pudiera comenzar una nueva vida. No se había preocupado mucho de su vida sentimental o social, más que nada por no saber a ciencia cierta qué había sido de su padre, por llevar el peso del apellido Malfoy, y ¿para qué negarlo?, el costo social que debió pagar, aún le dolía. Ser sindicado como el ex mortífago tenía su precio y él sabía cuán doloroso había resultado ser, quedarse con pocos amigos, una familia fragmentada y sus sueños de empresario brillante quedaron en nada. Todo se truncó el día que su padre optó por ser seguidor de Voldemort. Tal vez su madre podría haber hecho algo, pero ella no había tenido las fuerzas, ni el valor para enfrentarse a Lucius. La perdonaba y la entendía, ella amaba a ese hombre, a pesar de todo lo mal que había obrado, ella siempre lo amó y respetó.

Un rechinar de madera lo puso en alerta. Luego el frío se hizo presente. Estaban allí. Habían regresado, tal como él lo previó. Lo seguían, lo buscaban. Todas las noches que pasó en la mansión sintió que rondaban, por eso había puesto su patronus a vigilar y la casa con diversos hechizos que tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione lo ayudaron a instalar. Pero ahora esos hechizos no estaban y en solitario debía comprobar qué tan influyente era él en la voluntad de esos seres. Solo tenía dos minutos antes de que llegaran los aurores a rescatarlo. Esos ciento veinte segundos debía aprovecharlos e irse con el destacamento de engendros al Ministerio. Esa era su única misión.

—Regresaste —Lucius fue quien, fortificado en la masa de Dementores, descendió ante su hijo.

—Así es, padre. Todos deben seguirme.

—Ellos ya te siguen.

—Lo sé.

Draco miró sobre sí mismo y reparó en que los Dementores estaban suspendidos sobre él. No tuvo necesidad de hablar o de hacer algún gesto. Ellos ya habían entendido.

—Vamos padre, tú debes ir con nosotros.

—Hijo, pedí tu ayuda para salvarnos, no para condenarnos. ¿Quieres destruirnos?

—Quiero que descansen. Esa es la paz que les ofrezco.

—Llévanos donde al Amo Supremo, Draco. ¡Eres el único que puede ayudarnos!

—Padre, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Yo soy el Amo Supremo!


	12. El Velo

Lo seguían, no miraba ni hablaba, pero sabía que estaban cerca de él. Solo había montado su escoba y salido raudo de la guarida y ellos detrás. Decisivo y sin temor los guio hasta el Ministerio.

Lucius había quedado silente, cabizbajo y derrotado. Draco no iba a perder tiempo intentando hacerlo cambiar de decisión. El hombre sabía cuáles eran los planes de su hijo, y no iba a caer en la trampa. No quiso pelear porque había entendido que la batalla estaría perdida. Los Dementores dejaron de lado su psedu-liderazgo, reemplazándolo por Draco, quien ahora marchaba con paso seguro, secundado por una banda de cientos de Dementores. No lo atacaban ni se le acercaban, pues le temían. Draco lo había intuido. Les causaba respeto y recelo, de lo cual se valdría para derrotarlos.

Al entrar en la Cámara de la Muerte, lugar que no recordaba haber visto antes con tanto detalle, sintió que el miedo y el dolor eran emociones que ese lugar irradiaba. ¡Quién sabe cuántas muertes tendría a cuestas o cuánto dolor se había vivido entre esas paredes!

Vio una especie de aula rectangular, tal como se la había detallado Harry, tenía poca luz, similar a la sala del Wizengamot. En el centro se hallaba un pozo de piedra hundida, algunos bancos de roca circundaban la habitación, suponía que parapetados en algún sitio estaban los aurores. No los veía, pero una especie de alteración en el vuelo de los Dementores, lo hizo suponer que estaban cerca.

En un costado, se hallaban unas escaleras empinadas hacia una tarima de piedra levantada en el centro de la fosa. Allí había una piedra antigua y un arco, sin apoyo de ninguna muralla, y luego un estrado. El arco estaba decorado con una cortina hecha jirones negra que se agitaba ligeramente, como si acabara de ser tocada, aunque el aire de la habitación era tranquilo pero frío.

—¡Por acá! —ordenó Draco dándose cuenta de que los Dementores ya habían advertido la presencia de más almas con qué alimentarse. Se detuvo a un costado del velo y estos ya giraban sobre él. Sin embargo, tres se habían quedado rezagados, que comenzaban a buscar entre las butacas a los aurores escondidos.

Arthur Weasley, al lado de George que ese día apoyaba las labores, sabiendo que su hermano Ron, a raíz de lo ocurrido con su novia Julie, podría no estar en las mejores condiciones, se pusieron de pie, lamentablemente revelando su posición. Los tres Dementores no perdieron la oportunidad y volaron en picada hacia ellos.

Arthur convocó a su comadreja como escudo, en tanto George quiso hacer lo mismo, pero su patronus no se activó. Harry, que estaba un poco más atrás, gritó lo suyo y el ciervo plateado salió fuertemente acompañando a la comadreja. Ron también se dejó ver trayendo consigo a su Jack Russell Terrier, haciendo afrenta a las bestias. Los patronus eran fuertes, logrando repeler el ataque de esos tres.

George respiró profundo e intentó conjurar el suyo de nuevo, pero sus fuerzas habían minado aún más.

—¡A cubierta, hijo! ¡Guarda tus fuerzas!

Unos pasos más allá, Draco, posicionado a un costado del velo, divisó entre las butacas una cabellera castaña que le debía una cita. Respiró dándose tranquilidad porque sería su fin último. Tal vez estar con Granger, ser su novio o su esposo en un futuro, era lo que lo motivaba a hacer todo aquello. Por ella, por la comunidad, por los niños muggles y familias que habían muerto sin saber nada, por la novia de Ron… por todos ellos él estaba allí. Si bien no sabía quién diantres era el Amo Supremo, los Dementores creían que él lo era, y desde esa premisa, debía aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Ey, idiotas, por acá! —ordenó y el velo se agitó más fuerte. Draco lo miró y escuchó unas voces extrañas, cantarinas tal vez… femeninas quizá… — _Ven, aquí… con nosotros_ —. Meneó la cabeza enérgicamente. ¿Cómo era posible que en una situación así estuviese imaginando ese tipo de tonterías?

Blandió su varita y una pequeña lucecita se posó sobre el velo, creando una especie de punto de encuentro para las alimañas voladoras.

—¡Adentro! —otra vez su voz retumbó por sobre todos y uno a uno comenzaron a traspasar el velo. Adentro se oían gritos desgarradores y luego silencio. Una especie de burbuja blanca se formó sobre la tela. Draco quiso tocarla, una especie de extraña sensación que lo estaba invitando a hacerlo.

—¡No, Draco! ¡No lo hagas! Es una tram…. —Hermione no pudo seguir hablando pues reparó en los ojos de Draco que eran normales, no con el brillo con que lograba someter a los Dementores. Así que, presurosa llegó a su lado. Sabía que ese manto era muy mágico y que si alguien lo tocaba, estaba perdido.

Draco pestañeó fuerte y la especie de trance se interrumpió.

Por su lado Harry y Ron, comenzaron a avanzar, llevando ambas varitas en alto, guiando a sus patronus y por ende, a los Dementores, hacia el velo.

—¡Ustedes tres, entren! —en ese instante todos se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de Draco brillaban cual si fuese un gato en la oscuridad y este fuese iluminado por una bombilla. Hermione sintió calma, por un momento creyó que Draco no tendría la suficiente fuerza de dominar a esas bestias.

Los tres Dementores giraron un par de veces por sobre el resto, que poco a poco se encaminaban hacia el velo que se revolvía revolucionado, como anhelante de recibirlos.

Los tres últimos ingresaron al arco y traspasaron el velo. Al final no había sido tan difícil… pero no fue por mucho tiempo que pudieron respirar tranquilos, porque una voz bramó en el lugar. Una voz conocida y que se escuchaba clara y en todo su esplendor. No moribunda ni desgastada como había sido unos momentos atrás.

—¡Draco! ¡No has ganado, ni ganarás! —Lucius era quien había llegado. Siguió al pelotón de Dementores y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que su hijo no ganara la batalla.

—¡Padre! —profirió Draco y muchos se sorprendieron al enterarse de que ese ser encapuchado y horrible era Lucius Malfoy—. Tranquilos, que nadie se mueva —agregó porque vio que el resto apuntaba amenazante a Lucius. Un movimiento en falso y podrían matarlo. Eso no quería, como fuera —o lo que fuera—, era su padre, quien le había dado la vida.

Lucius descendió hasta llegar a ras del piso pero no lo tocó. Elevado unos veinte centímetros avanzó hasta su hijo.

Hermione estaba al lado de Draco y le tomó el brazo. Temía que algo le ocurriera, pero él le regaló una mirada alentadora y al hacerlo, sus ojos volvieron a ser grises.

—Tranquila, está todo bien —ella asintió.

—Padre, ríndete. No tienes seguidores.

—Nunca los tuve, hijo. Los organicé, pero no los lideré. Creí que lo hacía, pero muchos de los ataques que ellos llevaron a cabo fue solo por hambre. Estábamos a la espera del Amo Supremo que nos llevaría a la vida… Pero tú los has guiado a su fin.

—No, padre. Les he dado paz. Los Dementores son almas que vagan entre este mundo y el otro… deben cruzar la puerta, esa que se negaron a atravesar el día que murieron.

—¡Nos torturaron, hijo! ¡Se saciaron con nuestro dolor!

—Lo sé, padre. Y lamento lo ocurrido. Pero esos niños que murieron en Coln o en Bred… la gente del Puente de Londres, no tenían culpa.

—Lo sé, pero así es la guerra. Hay que buscar formas para sobrevivir.

—¿Sobrevivir? ¡Esa no es vida! Padre, entiéndelo, todo terminó.

—Me mandarán a Azkaban ¿no? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Seré un celador de los convictos? O, ¿seré un convicto?

Draco miró a Harry porque no tenía respuesta para eso, sabía que su padre sería sindicado como genocida y que la pena sería la muerte… otra muerte…

—No te puedo mentir, padre. No sé de leyes. Soy profesor. Pero tus delitos son muy graves.

—¡Sí que lo sabes! Entonces, ¿me volverán a matar? ¡No! Tal vez siga el camino que tú nos has guiado —Draco sintió alivio. Era posible que Lucius hubiese recapacitado.

—Es el mejor camino, padre. Entra. Debes cruzar al otro mundo, acá ya hiciste demasiado.

Ron, Harry y el resto se miraron entre sí, atentos. Todo estaba muy quieto. Solo sentían cómo la tela mágica del velo se movía y se ondeaba más que de costumbre… y Draco volvió a escuchar las voces, pero no dijo nada.

Lucius bajó unos centímetros más y se dirigió al umbral.

—Cruzaré hijo mío, pero a diferencia de los otros, yo no estoy corrompido como ellos, mi cuerpo se regenera… observa.

Lucius se quitó la capucha y todos pudieron ver el rostro totalmente reconocible de Malfoy. En efecto, su estado putrefacto estaba cediendo. Se veía bastante más lozano.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Iré y volveré… ¡Los traeré de regreso! ¡Y todos ustedes pagarán muy caro! ¡Tú sobretodo, hijo mío! —no hubo tiempo de nada, el hombre había dado un paso hacia el velo —. ¡Y tú, vienes conmigo! —gritó, sacando una mano corrompida y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Draco. ¿Qué magia era esa que lo había dejado adormecido al solo contacto?, se preguntó Draco.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione, pero Draco entendió que nadie lo podía tocar, sino lo arrastraría con él.

—¡Apártate Granger! Debo irme… no permitiré que regresen.

—¡No, Draco no por favor!

—Me debes una cita, Granger.

Fue como si el mundo se paralizara para todos. El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy había traspasado completamente el umbral y con él impelió a Draco, quien había cerrado sus ojos, dejándose llevar…

Hermione calló de rodillas con el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas.

Se había ido… tal vez para siempre…


	13. E P Í L O G O

Hermione miró hacia las montañas, hermosas e imponentes que desde su balcón lograba apreciar. Un blanco paraje se erigía a unos cuantos kilómetros y que le mostraban una hermosa postal frente al río Coln en el poblado de Bibury, lugar en donde vivía desde hacía tiempo.

¿Antojo del destino? ¡Quién lo iba a saber! Pero ese era pueblo en donde los Dementores se habían ensañado justo el día de Navidad. Al recordarlo, giró su cabeza y en la plazoleta que estaba cerca, vio la estatua de la pareja de enamorados que habían sido asesinados justo en el momento en que se prometieron en matrimonio. Anne y William, abrazados mirándose uno al otro reflejaba el profundo amor que se profesaron en vida, y que el mismo cielo los uniría en la eternidad…

Dio otro respiro mientras se abrazó a sí misma. Era navidad y, a diferencia de otros años, hoy en su casa había un árbol, comida abundante y risas al interior. Ya todo había quedado en el pasado, pero en su corazón todavía existía espacio para la tristeza. Un temblor la invadió al recordar aquella noche cuando a escondidas de todos —o eso creía—, se adentró en el Ministerio, a la Cámara de la Muerte. Lugar que estaba fuertemente custodiado porque desde los eventos con los Dementores nadie podía entrar allí.

Pero se trataba de ella y tenía influencias, las que no le sirvieron a la hora de ingresar, pues habían alertado de inmediato a Harry Potter. Él sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su amiga (o al menos las intuía): tocar el velo e ir en busca de él.

Harry la había sorprendido llorando de rodillas ante el arco, se acuclilló a su lado y ella derramó todas las lágrimas que se había guardado. Su amigo la escuchó. Entendía el dolor de la pérdida. No había nada más que decir. Desde ese día, ella decidió no acercarse más al Ministerio y fue Ron quien la apoyó. Juntos, como antes, unidos, se forjaron un futuro en ese pueblo. Los dos habían sufrido una pérdida irreparable y ambos se confortaron.

—¿No tienes frío, amor? —era Ronald quien llegó a su lado. Ella lo miró con el cariño de siempre y le sonrió.

—Un poco —respondió entrelazando su mano con la de él. Ambos con sus argollas de oro indicando el enlace que mantenían.

—Los niños quieren que cenemos. Harry y Ginny ya han llegado.

—Sí, los escuché.

—Hermione, han pasado diez años… es hora de dejarlo —dijo Ron sabiendo que cruzaba por la mente de su esposa.

—Lo sé, Ron. No volverá —respondió mirando otra vez el hermoso nevado.

—Y si algún día regresa, yo estoy preparado.

—No digas eso. Eres mi esposo —Hermione se volvió hacia él y le acarició el rostro.

—Lo que sentiste por Malfoy fue tan grande que no se compara con lo que sientes por mí.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Ron. Amaste a Julie de una manera que no es igual a cómo me amas a mí. Además… de verdad… no sé qué fue lo que llegué a sentir por Draco.

—Algo muy fuerte, lo sé… porque te he visto mirar al cielo, buscar entre las nubes… llorar mientras lees… tus suspiros en las noches… Esa cena que dejaron pendiente… Amor, aquello era el inicio de algo y que no prosperó.

—Porque él murió.

—Porque fue valiente. Y no dejó que nada nos dañara… ni te dañara. Te amó como a nada en el mundo. Fuiste lo último que él vio y a quien dio su corazón.

—¡Oh Ron! —Hermione abrazó a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él la entendía como nadie y la quería de verdad.

—Hermione, eres mi esposa. Te respeto y me respetas… pero estoy preparado por si él algún día regresa.

—No lo repitas, por favor.

—Soy fuerte. Yo entenderé… Siempre he sabido que allí —dijo apuntando el corazón de ella—, él sigue vivo. Anda vamos a cenar, Rose y Hugo nos esperan.

Hermione miró una vez más el cielo en busca del brillo especial que nunca más volvió a ver…

 **F I N**


End file.
